The Big Brother of the Royal Knight Academy
by Ironbird53
Summary: One day, Lux and Lisesharte encounter a homeless boy by the name of Gulls. Keen on doing magic tricks and running about, Gulls possesses a Sword Device! It isn't very long before the Royal Knight Academy employs Gulls as a handyman. But is Gulls really as impoverished as he seems?
1. Lost and Found

**This concept was one that I tinkered with for a while, as I was completing another chapter for American Idiot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle.**

**On a day out in the town, Lux and Lisha encounter a homeless boy named Gulls.**

**However, not only does Gulls seem keen on doing bizarre antics and magician tricks, but he also possesses a Sword Device of his own! Lux and Lisesharte bring him to the Crossfield Academy, where he can find a home and a job.**

**And so begins the adventures of "The Big Brother of the Royal Knight Academy."**

* * *

"Miss Lisha! The pickpocket went this way!"

"After him, Lux!"

Lux and Lisesharte were on a day out in the town. Once again, it was Lisesharte's treat. They went window shopping, and to all sorts of different places, searching for a good place to eat. The pair settled for getting a snack from a vendor on the market street.

That is, if it wasn't for a pickpocket snatching Lisesharte's wallet right out of her hand.

They quickly gave chase.

It was obvious the thief was experienced, as the brigand kept slipping right past the two. They chased the thief for some time, eventually leading the pursuit to an alleyway.

"Rrrgh!" Growled Lisesharte, "I'll use my Tiamat!"

"Wait Miss Lisha, what about-?!"

Suddenly, an object streaked across Lux's vision, and struck the pickpocket right in the back of the head.

The object clattered to the floor, revealing it to be none other than a brick.

"That's what ya get for thieving, rat!" A voice called from behind the pair.

Lisesharte and Lux turned around to find the culprit of knocking out the thief.

It was a boy in raggedy clothes. He wore a patched-up brown ankle-long coat, around his torso he was wrapped in bandages, worn-out shoes, and very wrinkly trousers. He was a bit taller than Lux, with unkempt, oily, light-black hair and dark bags under his eyes. However, his eyes were mismatched, as his left eye was golden and his right eye was bright blue. He kept his right hand pressed against his hip, as if to obscure something from view.

"G'day," Greeted the boy, "Name's Gulls, hope the cur didn't spoil your date!"

"D-Date?!" Lisesharte stuttered, offset by Gulls's assumption.

Gulls walked past Lux and Lisesharte, and began to frisk the unconscious the thief.

He emerged with Lisesharte's wallet in hand.

"How'd you know-"

"Takes one to know one, Miss." Gulls said, quickly flinching as he realized the slip of his tongue.

"A-Anyway," He recovered, "This belongs to you?" Gulls handed the wallet to Lisesharte.

"Yeah!" Lisesharte said, snatching the wallet, "T-Thank you..."

"Gulls, you already forgot?" Interrogated Gulls.

"I..."

"Eh, not that I care." Gulls said, beginning to walk away, "S'not like we're gonna get chummy! Catch ya later, or not!"

"Wait just a second!" Called Lux.

Out of nowhere, a small breeze kicked up.

The cape of Gulls's coat flapped up.

And that's when Lux saw it.

"Shoot!" Gulls snapped as he dropped the object he hid in his coat.

Lux witnessed as he saw a very peculiar-looking Sword Device slip out of Gulls's hands and clatter onto the ground.

The Sword Device looked identical in design the Lux's Bahamut Sword Device. However, unlike the Bahamut, the Sword Device was pure snow white, with blue lines dancing all over the blade and handle. Oddly enough, the lines seemed to glow with a bright blue, further outlining the patterns decorating the Sword Device. Under the shadow, the blue lines brightened.

"You have a Sword Device?" Inquired Lux as he approached Gulls.

"You saw nothing!" Shouted Gulls as he snatched the Sword Device and booked it.

"Wait!" Lux called as he gave chase.

Lisesharte quickly joined Lux as they chased Gulls.

"Crap..." Gulls muttered under his breath.

Gulls threw down a smoke pellet, and vanished from sight.

"Wait! We just want to...talk." Lux called as Gulls escaped.

"He got away!" Lisesharte said, beginning to look around.

"Don't bother," Groaned Lux, "We'll look for him later."

The two begrudgingly walked off.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Gulls busted out of an empty keg on the side of the alleyway.

"Crazy rich kids..." Grumbled Gulls, "Never back off when they should..."

Gulls turned, and walked in the opposite direction of the students.

* * *

_Later that day..._

Lux and Lisesharte walked through the town, no real destination or purpose in mind.

"It was so strange," Pondered Lux, "You saw it too, right?"

"The odd-looking Sword Device? He snatched it up and ran like he committed a crime. Perhaps he stole it?

"I don't know..."

"You heard him when he was handing back my wallet. '_It takes one to know one._' It's obvious he's admitted to stealing."

"But why would he return the wallet?"

Lisesharte quickly pulled out the wallet and checked the contents.

"He left everything in it too. That's weird..."

The pair began to walk nearby the chapel.

Suddenly, they saw Gulls burst out the door.

"I didn't ask for this!" Gulls cried as he ran like a gazelle, his Sword Device in his hand.

A nun rushed out the door after him.

"Gully! Come back!" Cried the nun, "Finish what you started!"

Lux and Lisesharte were dumbstruck as they watched Gulls run like a madman.

The two nodded at each other and took after Gulls as well.

Gulls sprinted faster than any of his pursuers could hope to match, and seemingly showed no signs of slowing down.

Lux blinked, and veered to the left.

"Stay on him, I have a plan!"

Lisesharte looked as Lux turned left, but kept trailing Gulls alongside the nun.

Gulls suddenly turned left.

Lisesharte then realized what Lux was trying.

She continued to chase Gulls.

"Gully~!" Called the nun.

"Not today!"

The nun and Lisha began to tire out as Gulls kept going.

Gulls ran to the left again.

However, Lux was waiting for him.

"Shi-oot!" Gulls stuttered as he stumbled and tripped. Gulls quickly scrambled to his feet, and held out his Sword Device.

"Stay back!" He warned, "I know how to use this thing!"

Lux looked confused.

"If you know how to use that," He said, "Then you'd have unsheathed it."

Gulls glared at Lux, obviously embarrassed.

The nun and Lisha rounded the corner.

Gulls looked back, and quickly collared Lux as he dragged him around another corner.

"I'm in a pinch, help a guy out please?" Pleaded Gulls.

"Why's that nun after you?"

"I...Messed up."

"What d'you-?!"

Suddenly, Gulls covered Lux's mouth and dragged him to a set of barrels nearby.

Lisesharte and the nun rounded the corner.

"Where'd Gully go?" Whined the nun.

"Lux?" Called Lisesharte.

Lux tried to respond, but Gulls had him restrained too well.

"D'oh, drat." Concluded the nun, "He got away again. I should get back to the chapel..."

The nun turned and left, dejected.

Lisesharte remained.

Gulls let go of Lux as he burst from behind the barrels.

"Miss Lisha!"

"Lux?! What're you doing behind there?"

"We were hiding from that nun, I think." Lux said, pointing to Gulls.

Gulls chuckled nervously as Lisesharte glared him down.

"I've got half a mind to turn you in, whoever-you-are." Said Lisesharte, "You've got some explaining to do-"

Lisha unsheathed her Sword Device, and held the tip of the blade point-blank at Gulls's face.

"-And you'll do it right now."

"Now, Miss Lisha-" Said Lux.

"Alright! Alright! I get _the point_." Gulls said, putting up his hands.

Gulls calmed down as he did his best to explain.

"My name's Gulls. I...Live on the streets. I'm homeless. I was running from the nun-her name's Sister Maria, by the way-because of a misunderstanding. I visit the chapel often, and she took a shine on me for some reason. But..."

"But?"

"We...Had an oopsie."

"What kind of an 'oopsie?'"

"I tripped on her, and landed face-first onto her...Anyway, it really got a little more embarrassing as I got off. She's been after me, trying to make me 'repent for my sins and take responsibility' ever since. I think she hates me now, so I try going to the chapel when she isn't around. Problem is...She's a fast learner."

Lisesharte sheathed her Sword Device.

"You're a pervert." She scolded.

"I am not! It was an accident!" Pleaded Gulls.

"I'm more curious about your Sword Device." Prompted Lux.

"This thing? Why you keep calling it a 'Sword Device?' It's just a fancy-looking sword, innit?"

Gulls pulled out his Sword Device.

"Where'd you get it?" Asked Lux.

"My Grandpa gave it to me. Gave me a book along with it."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Lux began to think.

"Hey," Said Lisesharte, her tone changing from commanding to friendly, "I may keep forgetting your name..."

Gulls groaned.

"...But, would you like to come with us?"

"Come with you where? Please don't say you're turning me in..."

"No," Offered Lisesharte, "Ever hear of the Royal Knight Academy?"

"That fancy kingdom-funded private school for girls?"

"I attend it, actually." Confessed Lux.

"What for?"

"That sword of yours is actually a Sword Device," Explained Lux, "It allows you to summon a Drag-Ride."

Gulls looked mind-blown.

"That's why it was so special to Gramps..." He realized, "He never said it could do that. But he called it 'Albion' for some reason. Now I think I know why..."

"Well, come with us then!" Said Lux.

"But..."

"You said you lived on the streets right?" Said Lisesharte, "Well, you can get a real bed-"

Gulls shot up and grabbed Lisesharte by her shoulders.

"You had me at real bed." Said Gulls.

_"He was really won over so easily..."_ Lux thought.

* * *

_At the Royal Knight Academy..._

"So," Said Relie, "Lisesharte and Lux here tell me that you possess a Sword Device?"

"Y-Yeah, I do-I mean, Yes Ma'am."

Relie chuckled.

"What's your name?"

"Gulls, Ma'am."

"And you're full name?"

"Gulls."

"That's it? You don't have a family name?"

"No...Not anymore...I'd rather not."

"It's no problem." Assured Relie, "You don't have to say anything on the subject if you don't want to, Gulls."

"Thank you."

"Anyway," Said , "How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"Oh my!" Chuckled Relie, "You'd be a third year by now! But if we were to induct you into the Third-Year Course, you'd probably be crushed by the other students. But you're quite the boon if you join the Academy, boys like you are quite rare."

Gulls blushed and pouted, embarrassed.

"But," Summarized Relie, "Lux and Lisha tell me you're homeless? Is that why you have such a dismal appearance?"

"Yes Ma'am..."

"I see...We should contact your parents abo-"

"I don't have parents." Gulls said defensively.

Gulls's interjection threw everyone off, as if he'd been waiting to say such a thing.

"Oh..." Stuttered Relie, "I see. Well, since you're eighteen, you can make your own decisions I guess."

Relie began to consider what to do with Gulls.

"Well Gulls," Offered Relie, "I have an opportunity for you. If you agree to it, I can get you a job as a handyman right here at the Royal Knight Academy. It might not be totally glamorous, but there are quite a few benefits to someone in your position. You'll be taking requests alongside Lux for tasks. However, without enough verification, and due to you being over the age requirements, I can't get you into the Academy as a student."

"Those benefits being?"

"For starters," Explained Relie, "You'd have an actual place to stay, with a nice, fluffy, comfy bed to sleep on. You'd certainly have better clothes than what you're wearing now. I can see to it you get payment for your services, since this is more of employment than academics. You can attend classes if and when you want to."

Gulls had stopped listening, quickly beginning to space out as he imagined the fluffiest bed imaginable.

"So," Relie concluded, "What do you say?"

Gulls snapped back into reality.

"I...Uh...Yeah. Of course!"

Relie giggled as she held out her hand.

"Welcome to the Royal Knight Academy." She greeted.

Gulls took her hand firmly.

"Well, I'll arrange everything for you," Said Relie, "You'll move in tomorrow, and receive orientation."

"'Course-I mean, of course Ma'am."

Relie chuckled again.

"We'll have a uniform ready for you when you arrive tomorrow. I'll send for some students to help groom and clean you up as well, have a nice day!"

Lux ushered Gulls out of Relie's office.

Then, Lux took Gulls on a very short tour as he led him off the Academy grounds.

"I need to go get my things," Said Gulls, "Tomorrow, then?"

"Yeah, see you later!"

Gulls ran off to prepare.

* * *

Gulls raced through the town, and ran behind an Inn.

This wasn't just any Inn, however.

This was the Inn that Gulls had slept in for a long time.

Gulls quickly began to gather random boxes strewn about behind the Inn, stacking and piling them together.

"So," A voice said from behind, "You're Lux's new friend?"

Gulls threw the box he had in hand and jumped away in surprise.

A girl was standing very close behind Gulls.

She wore the same academy uniform as She had pale blue hair. She had a rapier-shaped Sword Device sheathed on her belt.

"Who the heck're you?!" Cried Gulls.

"My name is Krulcifer. I spied you leaving Academy grounds. You really thought you could just run off and no-one would notice?"

"What's it to you?"

"Well, you're one of two of hundreds," Said Krulcifer, "It makes you quite interesting. Besides, I'd like to get a look at that Sword Device you have under your raggedy old coat-"

"This coat's saved my ass plenty, respect it." Growled Gulls as he returned to piling boxes.

"Why're you stacking boxes? A task of yours?"

"Nah," Said Gulls, "Just the keys to my place."

Krulcifer was quite confused by Gulls's statement.

The pile grew until it reached the roof of the Inn.

Gulls finished stacking boxes, and began to climb to the top.

He turned around to look at Krulcifer.

"And by the way," He called to her.

Suddenly, he kicked the stack of boxes over, scattering them and destroying his pile.

"No girls allowed!" He quipped with a chuckle.

Krulcifer rolled her eyes and walked off.

Gulls turned to a panel on the rooftop.

He opened it and carefully slipped inside.

Gulls crept into the attic of the Inn.

Ever since Gulls had been forced in poverty, living on the streets, he'd originally moved from place to place. Later on, however, he'd discovered the attic of a local Inn. The Innkeeper-a beautiful and well-endowed but cruel woman that picked up Gulls and threw him out the front door when he tried to request a room but was too poor to afford one-rarely had need to come up to the attic, allowing Gulls to slip in unnoticed.

To help reduce risk of being caught, Gulls had managed to fix the place into a secret hideout for himself, hiding his very few possessions amongst the items lying around. Gulls had formed a routine. That being when he got up in the morning, he'd make sure to stow everything, leave and not come back until nightfall.

However, Gulls had to get ready to move everything, as he was going to the Royal Knight Academy at dawn.

Gulls went to one end of the attic, opening up a chest.

Inside sat a pile of books, a messy pile of clothes, a deck of cards, odds and ends, and a big backpack.

Gulls quickly dumped the junk, clothes, and books into the backpack. He then took his Sword Device, and strapped it to the backpack. Gulls tested the bag on his back, which was just as lightweight as it was when he first settled in the attic. Gulls then looked to a very dusty book he left on a barrel.

He picked it up, brushed the dust off the cover, and put it on top of everything in his backpack.

With that, Gulls was ready to move out.

However, his new place wouldn't be ready until tomorrow, and there wasn't really much for him to do until then.

Gulls spied a wide trunk on the other side of the attic.

He walked over, setting his bag on the side of the trunk, and opening it.

Gulls had modified the trunk into a bed. He lined the bottom with a heap of feathers, covered by a sheet of cloth, and another cloth to serve as a blanket. He'd poked air-holes into the sides of the trunk, so he wouldn't suffocate while he slept. He also took a huge helping of feathers, and wrapped them up to create a pillow.

He was always so cold in the winter, and too hot in the summer.

Gulls could never sleep right at night.

He sighed in relief.

"Finally," He whispered, "I'll finally have a good night's sleep for first time in years..."

Suddenly, Gulls could hear the thumps of footsteps coming up to the attic.

He froze.

"Where'd I put the damn..." The Innkeeper came up the stairs.

She froze.

Gulls and the Innkeeper locked eyes.

Her eye twitched.

"I...Should get going." Said Gulls.

"You...You...YOU SLOTHFUL BUM!" Shouted the Innkeeper.

Gulls broke for the panel on the ceiling, and jumped onto the roof.

"Get down from there, I'll give you a good rearing before I turn you in, you trespassing bastard!"

Gulls looked back at the attic one last time.

"Goodbye my friend." He whispered before turned and jumping off the roof of the Inn.

Gulls hit the ground on his feet, and dropped like a log.

He writhed in agony.

"Oh GOD!" He cried in anguish, "Why, God WHYYYY?!"

The Innkeeper was going down the stairs of the Inn, ready to chase Gulls down.

Gulls began to crawl across the ground.

He needed distance and a miracle if he was going to escape this time.

The Innkeeper bust through the door of the Inn, and rushed around.

Gulls had just barely gotten a few meters away from the Inn as he frantically tried to get to his feet.

"You're not getting away, gutter rat!" Shouted the Innkeeper as she prepared to march over.

Gulls got on one knee.

"If there's one thing I pride myself on," Gulls declared, hoping to distract the Innkeeper and buy himself at least a few more seconds, "It's the ultimate combat strategy!"

"Oh? What's that, boy?" The Innkeeper grinned smugly as she marched over, ready to pummel Gulls to a pulp.

"My Gramps taught me this very special move..."

"That being?"

"...To run away as fast as I can!"

Gulls stumbled as he launched off his foot and ran for dear life.

"Oh no you don't!" Shouted the Innkeeper as she gave chase, clutching her skirt with one hand, and waving a bat in the other.

Despite his best efforts, the pain from his ankles and the shaking of his backpack severely slowed Gulls down.

Krulcifer was walking down the street.

She then saw Gulls, crying in pain, being chased by the Innkeeper run right past her.

Not only was her interest peaked, but her amusement as well.

She decided to jog after them, just to see how such a spectacle would end, watching from a distance.

Gulls staggered and stumbled, but his resolve to escape the clutches of the Innkeeper never faltered.

_"Just imagine she's Sister Maria, right?"_ Gulls thought to himself as he spared a few seconds to look back.

He imagined Sister Maria's face on the Innkeeper's body. Gulls realized that doing so was a mistake, as he was now more terrified than before he used his imagination. But his trick had worked, as he was now hobbling along faster and faster.

"Get back here!" Shouted the Innkeeper, doing her best to keep up.

Gulls didn't say anything in response, focusing everything he had on running.

After several minutes of Gulls and the Innkeeper causing a scene as they ran through the town, Krucilfer predicted the chase was nearing an end.

Whether it would end with Gulls escaping, or the Innkeeper catching him she couldn't predict.

Gulls pulled off his backpack, rummaging through it as he continued onward.

The Innkeeper saw her chance, and began to close in.

It seemed to everyone that Gulls was as good as caught.

However, Gulls had a trick up his sleeve.

His hand shooting out his backpack, Gulls quickly unsheathed his Albion Sword Device, and began to tie a belt he scavenged from his backpack around the base of the blade with one hand.

Gulls closed the backpack, and pulled out a rope tied to the belt.

He spun the belt, twirling the Sword Device.

Gulls looked skyward, scanning the tops of buildings.

And with a mighty underhand, Gulls threw the Albion Sword Device with everything he had into the air!

The Sword Device flew past a wooden beam that jutted out of the building to the front-left of Gulls.

Gulls moved closer to the left.

And with that, the Sword Device rested by the belt around its blade and hung upon the wooden beam! Gulls yanked the rope to his left as he moved forward, further tying the rope around the Sword Device!

Gulls jumped, and began to pull on the rope.

The Innkeeper reached, and screamed as she narrowly missed Gulls.

Gulls began to climb the rope, praying the Sword Device wouldn't cut the rope, and the beam would hold his weight.

And, after a short struggle, Gulls reached the wooden beam, climbing the rope with his arms alone!

The Innkeeper shouted and swore vengeance as she eventually left, stomping her way back to the Inn.

Gulls held onto the beam, sighing as he began to chuckle.

The boy then began to make his descent to the ground, gently placing his feet first. He then tugged the rope, and pulled the Sword Device off the beam, and collected the belt and rope as he sheathed the Albion Sword Device back on his backpack.

He then realized a problem.

Where was he going to sleep tonight?

Krulcifer began to applaud Gulls as she approached him.

"Aren't you just clever?" She chuckled.

"Oh." Grumbled Gulls, "You again."

"So, what happened?"

"I was living in an Inn attic for a while," Admitted Gulls, "The Innkeeper-lady saw me packing up, and...Well, you can figure out the rest."

Krulcifer chuckled.

"I oughta go," Groaned Gulls, as he went off, "Need another place, since I won't be moving in to the whats-its-face academy till tomorrow."

"You're attending the Royal Knights Academy?"

"That's the one!"

Krulcifer began to think.

"Well," She offered, "I can arrange a carriage for you to sleep in tonight."

Gulls flinched.

"I don't trust you...My Albion looks like something of value t'you, so don't play me for the dumbass, rich girl. I've been through it all, these years of mine, and I can spot a lying girl with my eyes closed."

Krulcifer twitched a little.

Gulls was a bit smarter than he looked.

"Your loss." She said smugly, turning away.

Gulls was quite tempted at the promise of a good bed, but fought against the urge to submit.

"I'll find my own place!" He concluded, marching off.

Krulcifer pouted, discouraged. She turned and left.

* * *

_That night..._

Gulls climbed the bell tower of the chapel.

He checked the skyline.

There was still time to read before he ran out of daylight.

Gulls quickly pulled out the dusty old book from earlier. He laid his backpack down, and sat down beside it. Gulls then proceeded to scrub and scrape off the remaining layers of dust coating the book.

It was an unlabeled journal.

But Gulls knew full well what the book was.

He opened it.

Gulls's name had been signed on the back of the front cover. On the pages were entries all over, some of them had drawings and descriptions. The entries were all random, with no transitions between them.

Despite knowing what the book was, Gulls was opening and reading the journal for the first time in his life.

"Just what did you give me, Grandpa?" Gulls whispered to himself.

After several more minutes, Gulls had reached a very special set of pages.

"_Gulls,_" Read the entries, "_This sword, your Albion, will determine the fate of the world. Keep it safe. Sincerely, Grandpa Josef._"

Gulls squinted, doing his best to make out the words as the twilight began to darken.

There was a picture of a very strange Drag-Ride. Next to it, there was a picture of the Albion Sword Device.

As Gulls read on, he found pictures of strange items and weapons. There were various descriptions and entries about each, but it was too dark for Gulls to make out what they were.

Gulls skimmed through pages, eager to find something his grandfather wrote that he could read.

Halfway through the book, Gulls found it.

On the middle page of the journal, there was some kind of statement, surrounded by quotations.

The page was separated by the preceding pages by a handful of blank pages.

Gulls squinted.

Thankfully, the words were big enough for him to read.

"Incarnate, Yang most omnipotent." He recited in whispers, "Rend the Abyss asunder with pure power. Come forth...Albion?"

Gulls blinked, looking over to his Sword Device.

"Just what were you up to back then, Gramps?" Muttered Gulls, as he yawned.

Gulls tried to reread the chant, but discovered he'd run out of light to read with.

The boy closed the journal, and returned it to his backpack. He then reorganized everything in his backpack, laying it down on its side. He put the books and junk on the side laying against the ground, and put the clothes above them.

Gulls closed the backpack, and took off his coat.

His entire upper-torso had been wrapped in bandages, up to the point where the wrappings became something of a long-sleeve shirt. Gulls pressed his hand against his chest, and breathed.

He'd never forget what happened.

With that, Gulls wrapped his coat around himself like a blanket, and rested his head on the backpack.

And eventually, Gulls fell asleep.

Tomorrow was the start of a new life for Gulls.

And thus began the tale of the Big Brother of the Royal Knight Academy.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is a new story I wanted to do after watching Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle. I've got a storyline all lined up, and ready for drafting!**

**In terms of where this story is, The start of this story takes place between episodes 5 and 6 of the anime.**

**The story will follow Gulls, a homeless boy with no family name, but a very unique Divine Drag-Ride known as Albion.**

**I'll start revealing the full profile of Albion in later chapters, revealing a bit more about it as Gulls uses it. ****For now, I'll leave it at this: Think of Albion as Bahamut's polar opposite. It's not as clear-cut as that, but it'll do for now.**

**Hope you all enjoy this story! I plan to write it to completion!**

**Next time: Gulls is officially employed at the Royal Knight Academy! All the students are quite eager to meet their newest handyman!**

**Gulls is just eager to finally get a real bed.**

**But Gulls will quickly learn that he'll have quite the first day ahead of him if he just wants to take a nap...**

**Leave a review, they're much appreciated and show that you care!**


	2. Reap what you sow!

**And I'm back! Already working on the story as I take a break from another story of mine.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle.**

**Gulls is off to his official employment at the Royal Knight Academy!**

**The girls of the Royal Knight Academy are eager to have another handyman working alongside Lux. Lux eager that he can finally have some assistance with being the Chore Prince of the Royal Knight Academy. Gulls is just eager to finally have a real bed to sleep in.**

**But Gulls will quickly learn he's got quite the day ahead of him if he wants to take a nap...**

* * *

Gulls woke up chilly and starving.

Before, when he squatted at the Inn, he'd always fix the solution by smuggling food and sitting in front of the ovens in the Inn's kitchen until the problem was solved. But, due to being caught in the attic and forced to leave, Gulls slept in the bell tower of the chapel.

Unlike the trunk, Gulls had a lot more breathing room, but a lot less heat.

Gulls shivered as his stomach growled like a lion.

It was sunrise.

However, the feelings of emptiness, hunger pains, and his entire body being frozen like ice subsided as soon as Gulls remembered that today was a very special day.

It was the day his life changed.

The day Gulls started his career as a handyman of the Royals Knight Academy.

The first thing Gulls did after he grabbed his things and got down from the bell tower was hitch onto the back of an unwitting carriage that looked as though it was heading in the general direction of the Royal Knight Academy.

He'd become so overjoyed of the thought of his new job, that he'd forgotten all about what he read in his Grandfather's journal the night before.

After several minutes of clinging to the back of the carriage without it stopping, Gulls hopped off, even though he was still in the town. However, he knew he'd gotten ever closer to his destination, and decided to walk as far as it would take.

A decision he came to quickly regret.

There wasn't any danger of any kind on his path to the Academy. In fact, it felt quite safe, much to Gulls's confusion. The road was well-maintained, with all manner of modern road pavement.

Gulls regret his decision because of how long it took him to traverse the road on his previously-injured ankles.

But nevertheless, the thoughts of the comforts that awaited him kept the boy going.

After what seemed like agonizing and arduous hours of trudging onward, Gulls was finally in view of the Royal Knight Academy. The moment he laid eyes upon it, Gulls jumped for joy and ignored his body's limits as he ran the rest of the way to the Academy grounds.

Yet another mistake Gulls soon came to regret.

Lux stood at the edge of the Academy grounds, eagerly awaiting Gulls's arrival.

He found Gulls facedown on the ground, writhing in agony with muffled screaming.

"Gulls?!"

"Oh...You! You...Never told me your name, now that I think about it." Gulls said, slowly getting to his feet.

"I'm Lux...Lux Arcadia, the-"

"Save it."

"Come again?"

"I don't need your life story, just your name." Gulls deadpanned as he staggered over to a nearby bench.

"What happened to you?" Inquired Lux, curious of Gulls's exhaustion.

"I got chased by an Innkeeper Lady and jumped off the roof of an Inn."

"You what?!"

"It was so cool..."

"You could've died!"

"But I lived, so let's not think about dying."

"Why would an Innkeeper chase you off an Inn roof?"

"She threw me out before, when I couldn't pay for a room. I stuck it to her by sneaking into the attic and living there for most of the time."

"If you don't mind me asking," Said Lux, "How long have you-"

"-Been a gutter rat? Six years counting." Gulls answered with pride, "Well, not counting after today."

"You mean you-"

"-Were out on the streets before the New Kingdom was even a thing." Finished Gulls, "Wasn't so bad. I got a rep going, put some virtue into crooks the hard way, made some names for myself, and fought my way into a good spot."

"But why? You could've found so many better ways of living, civilized and all."

"Don't get me wrong," Explained Gulls, "I don't _hate_ people, but I don't _trust_ or _like_ them either. D'you really think the New Kingdom'd actually pay attention to a miserable eyesore that doesn't even belong to anyone?"

"That's not fair to you."

"You're right, it isn't. So I made my own, looked out for myself, did what I had to-but no further, didn't get involved with big crap, and kept to myself. That's the secret to how I survived."

The boys sat in silence as Lux took in Gulls's words.

"Either way," Gulls broke the silence, "Not like any of that matters now. I got a job here now, right? Don't matter who I was before today, all that matters is that I got the cash to actually live with niceties for once. On that note, let's go! My legs're feelin' much better now."

Gulls got up from the bench, and Lux guided him to Relie's office.

"Good to see you're here so early!" Complimented Relie.

"Woulda been here sooner if I hitched a ride..." Grumbled Gulls.

Relie chuckled, and got down to business.

"As I explained yesterday," She refreshed, "You'll be working as a handyman alongside Lux here, taking job requests from students and faculty on Academy grounds day-to-day. However, since you aren't enrolled in classes, you don't have to attend any. Though, it would be wise for you to at least try something of an independent study of the courses, since you also have a Sword Device of your own."

Gulls nodded.

"Furthermore," Chuckled Relie, "I know you were waiting for this part-There will be many benefits for you. Since you're working at the Academy specifically, you will be given a room on Academy grounds, complete with a very comfy, fluffy, and super-warm bed~!"

Relie was padding her speech. Though it wasn't too far from the truth, she quickly learned it really reigned Gulls in when she described things in such a manner.

One look at Gulls gave her all the confirmation she needed, as Gulls currently already looked zoned out.

"Furthermore," Relie continued, "For your services, you'll be paid for each task depending on the magnitude of the request, which has already been predetermined as of your visit here yesterday."

Gulls snapped out of his trance to acknowledge.

"However..." Relie trailed off, staring at Gulls's body.

"My eyes are up here." Deadpanned Gulls.

"I know, I know." Said Relie, "But, the problem is...We can't exactly have you running about looking like this, so we took the liberty of assembling a school uniform for you. And-since I know a boy of your age can get rowdy-I've also taken the liberty of bringing together some students to clean and groom you today!"

"What now?" Gulls said, his eyes bulging.

"Well," Concluded Relie, "We can't have you running about all caked in dirt and germs, can we? Come on, girls! He's right and ready for you!"

Gulls flinched as he heard the door to Relie's office bust open.

He whipped around...

...Only to be marauded by a horde of school girls.

"HELP!" He cried, already crushed between the floor and a pile of school girls trying to drag him away.

"Now, remember girls~!" Advised Relie, "He's a boy, but that doesn't give you the right to peek in or wash his no-no spaces~!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Cheered the girls, as they succeeded in subduing Gulls and began to drag him away.

"Lux! SAVE ME! I'M BEING ATTACKED BY NYMPHOS!" Gulls cried as he was drag down the halls, kicking and screaming until his voice was nothing more than an echo.

"Ah," Swooned Relie, "Blissful youth..."

Lux was simply dumbstruck at what he just saw, staring at the open doorway, frozen still as he tried to process what happened.

* * *

"Hey, c'mon!" Pleaded Gulls, "Put me down!"

Gulls had gone from being dragged across the ground to paraded as the girls carried him over their heads.

"This's bringing back memories that I really don't want to remember!" He cried.

Suddenly, the girls approached a door, and shoved him into a room, slamming the door behind him.

Gulls quickly raced back to the door, but found it futile to open.

He turned around to find a hot spring bath, ready and awaiting him.

"Now remember!" Echoed the girls from behind the door, "Don't come out until you put some pants on!"

After checking every nook and cranny of the baths, Gulls ruled the room as safe for him. Gulls then realized there was a set of clothes-presumably his new uniform-sitting on a bench near the door.

Gulls paused.

Did he really want to take his clothes off?

It wasn't that he was embarrassed, as he confirmed that he was alone. But rather, for similar issues.

Gulls eventually reasoned with himself.

"To hell with it," He muttered, taking off his coat, "S'not like they're gonna see anything...I hope."

Gulls quickly took off his coat, revealing the bandages that served as his shirt, and placed it over the doorknob of the room, making sure to block the keyhole. Doing so earned him several whines and groans of disappointment, much to what he expected to happen.

"Shoulda known they were horny virgins," He muttered to himself, "The whole damn lot's an all-girls. 'Course there all ogling at the first guy they see..."

Gulls removed his pants and quickly wrapped a towel around his waist. He went to the edge of the baths, unwrapping the towel and quickly getting in the baths before anyone that was potentially hiding had the chance to see anything.

Gulls had kept the bandages wrapped around his upper torso.

However, the water rippling against the bandages caused them to loosen, and begin to slip off his skin.

"Oh, why not..." He grumbled as he finally began to unwrap the bandages.

He quickly pulled the all off his arms and torso, revealing the marks he'd gotten from wearing the bandages so tightly for so long.

Gulls wrapped the bandages into a pile at the edge of the bath, finally realizing just how dirty they looked.

Gulls then looked down at his own body.

All over his arms, back, stomach, and chest were a hefty amount of scars. There were scars on his legs as well, but they weren't as numerous. His upper-body scars weren't very big, being little more than scratch and cut marks, like random lines on a drawing.

_"It's been six years..."_ He thought, _"And these ugly things still haven't faded in the slightest..."_

At first glance, it seemed as though the scars were injuries Gulls had accumulated over his 6-year series of brawls, fights, and desperate struggles to survive in the harsh underworld of society.

In truth, the scars-all of them-had come from before his time on the streets.

Gulls quickly began to stop thinking back on such a dark subject, and became blissful as he let the bath sooth his aching body. The warm, steaming water tickled his scarred flesh, making Gulls forget anything except but the pleasure of sitting in the bath.

"I'm in Heaven," He moaned, "I could die with no regrets right now..."

After some time, Gulls was brought out of his haze by a firm knock on the door.

"Gulls?" Called Relie from behind the door, "Is everything okay? You've been in there for a while..."

"Hm? Oh, uh...Just getting out!" Called Gulls as he jumped out of the bath.

Gulls had made three mistakes so far in the span of a single morning.

The first was deciding not to hitch a ride all the way to the Royal Knight Academy, the second was deciding to run the way to the Academy, despite recovering from his escapade from yesterday.

The third one-that being getting out of the bath-was by far the worst of them.

From behind the door, Relie could hear Gulls shout, "AAAGH FUCK! MY CHEST IS FROZEN!"

She chuckled.

Minutes later, Gulls finally came out of the baths, wearing his new uniform, with his old clothes in his hands.

"You don't need those anymore," Said Relie, "You can throw out your old stuff, we can provide for all your clothing!"

"Thanks," Said Gulls, "But I think I'll keep these...Sentimental value n' all that."

"Alright then!" Cheered Relie, "C'mon girls! Time to clean him up!"

"...What?" Gulls inquired, still reeling from the last time Relie said something like that.

Suddenly, Gulls was mauled and dragged away yet again.

They brought him to another room, and dumped him in a chair.

"Why..." Groaned Gulls.

Suddenly, girls came into the room with all manner of grooming and hygiene products.

Gulls saw razors, and began to panic.

"Hey...Let's not get...serial now..." Gulls whimpered, as the girls began to bring the razors closer.

"Don't struggle now~!" Giggled the girls, "We're gonna clean up your face and hair~!"

Lux, whom was nearby, could hear Gulls screaming in terror as the girls began to shave his face and cut his hair.

Lux could only imagine what Gulls was going through at that time.

After one very noisy grooming later, Gulls finally emerged from the room, with a haircut reminiscent of Lux's haircut, and a very smooth face. His complexion had been given an overhaul with makeup.

He certainly looked presentable for the first time in years.

Gulls sniffed his armpits, realizing the girls had given him an aroma rather than an odor.

Lux sat besides Gulls as the boy did his best to calm down after the entire process of grooming and cleaning.

"See? Nothing wrong with letting them clean you up."

Gulls sat, breathing heavily with his eyes bulged.

"That..." He muttered, "Was an experience..."

"Couldn't have been that bad..." Said Lux, blushing at the thought of being in Gulls's position.

"You haven't been through what I have..."

"I've attended this Academy for a while now..."

"True. But it's not quite the same..."

"Why not?"

"I'd rather not." Gulls said, finally calming down.

Lux held his tongue.

Gulls really didn't like to open up to people. Sure, he talked. He could talk up a storm and entertain a crowd. However, despite how chatty Gulls could be, he never actually said anything.

"Well," Lux said, breaking the ice, "The headmistress told me to help you get acquainted with the Royal Knight Academy, so we shouldn't dawdle for too long. After all, the job requests might pile up..."

"Really?"

"You'd be surprised." Lux groaned.

Lux took Gulls on a proper tour around the Academy grounds.

They went from one end to the other, leaving no inch of the area unseen.

Lux also used the tour as a means of trying to find out more about Gulls.

"Do you...Have a family, somewhere?"

"Yeah."

"When did you last see them?"

"I'd rather not."

"It's fine, it's fine." Lux assured, "You don't have to say anything..."

"Good." Deadpanned Gulls, "You don't wanna know."

Lux flinched as he heard Gulls say that, stunned by Gulls's change from reluctant to full-on unamused.

The two continued on their tour.

"So...I think I should give you a few pointers on how this works, since you haven't held down a job before..."

"S'fine," Affirmed Gulls, "Considering my first few seconds with the students, I think I know as much as I need to for whatever sort of nonsense they're gonna put me through. But..."

Lux looked curiously at Gulls, wondering what kind of thing he would say.

"...D'you know where my room is? Just asking, not planning to skip the orientation and snooze or anything..."

Lux chuckled as Gulls blushed with embarrassment.

"Alright, alright." Lux conceded, "I know where it is, the headmistress told me the moment they finished setting it up. C'mon, let's grab your stuff and get you to bed."

"I'm not gonna snooze!" Protested Gulls.

* * *

Gulls began to ease himself to sleep.

Gulls and Lux quickly gathered Gulls's things, and went directly to his new room. In the room was a window on the far wall, a desk and chair on one side, a set of drawers, and a bed on the other side. They propped the bag against the desk, Gulls set a book on the desk, and quickly dove onto the bed.

He chuckled and moaned as he began to fumble about on the bed as he let himself be enveloped by the soft, warm, fluffy sheets and blankets. Best of all, he finally had the chance to sleep with a real pillow!

Lux began to giggle as he watched Gulls rub his body all over the bed like a dog.

Soon after, Gulls stopped moving his arms and legs, put his face in the pillow, and ceased all noise.

It took a matter of seconds for Lux to realize Gulls had already fell asleep.

"Hey." Lux said, coming to the bedside.

Gulls didn't stir.

"Hey!" Lux tried again.

Gulls was simply too lost in a haze as his body fell victim to the bed's inviting warmth.

"It was funny for the first few seconds, but we gotta get moving!"

Gulls didn't move.

"Relie's gonna be so mad..." Lux whined.

"Lux?" Called Lisesharte as she entered the room, "I saw that other guy with you and wanted to-oh."

Lisha saw as Lux tried to shake Gulls awake.

"He's not waking up."

"Why not?"

"I think the only part of today he's gonna care about is the bed. He was demanding to see it..."

Lux and Lisha quickly turned to Gulls's bag, eyeing the Albion Sword Device strapped to it.

"Looks like some kind of Divine Drag-Ride Sword Device..." Observed Lisha.

"It looks like mine..." Lux said, pulling the Bahamut Sword Device from his belt to compare.

Much to Lisha and Lux's expectations, the Sword Devices were almost identical, save the contrasting color schemes. The Albion Sword Device glowed in its scabbard, much brighter than it did when Lux first saw it.

Perhaps that was due to the light in a contained environment was less than on the open streets.

Lux then noticed the journal sitting on the desk.

Curiosity got the best of the Chore Prince, as he picked up the book and began to read.

The dates on the entries ranged all the way from before 6 years ago, they went so far as 16 years back.

"Funny." Lux said aloud.

"What?" Lisha said, peaking over Lux's shoulder to see what Lux was reading.

"This journal. Gulls said it was his, but the dates on all these entries range to sixteen years ago. He said he was eighteen. If he really is the owner of this book, then he would've started writing in it when he was two."

"So, it's not his?"

Lux had just reached the page with a Drag-Ride design.

In the few moments he saw the page, he realized the Drag-Ride was a depiction of the Bahamut. He would've studied more, due to the obviously interesting pages regarding the Drag-Ride, but didn't get the chance.

"It _is_." Gulls said, suddenly snatching the book out of Lux's hands from behind.

"Oh! Gulls! Uh..."

"Since you're so damn persistent," Growled Gulls, "I'll tell you what."

"Huh?"

"This..._Was_ my Grandpa's journal. My maternal grandpa Josef."

"That's the book he gave you?"

"Well, '_gave_' is a strong word," Said Gulls, "More like '_passed on_.'"

"How so?"

"Six years ago..." Gulls recalled the very date, "Me and Grandpa Josef were riding a carriage, bound for...I don't remember. Anyway, we were on a mountain pass, and the carriage fell."

"Oh, Gulls..."

"I'm the only one who got out of the crash alive." Gulls continued, "Grandpa Josef shoved his journal and Albion in my hands, and told me to run until I couldn't move my legs anymore. I was twelve then."

"That's horrible...I'm sorry..."

"Don't be," Gulls said, "I'm still here, so I don't need your pity. I wasn't the brightest kid back then. I didn't even understand what was going on at the time, only that my Grandpa took my hand and ran me to the carriage, and we were off for God-knows-where."

"It must've been heartbreaking..."

"It _was_. But I lived, so I'm not going to cry about it just yet." Gulls grumbled, putting the book back on the desk.

Gulls then began to take off his blazer and shirt.

Lisha and Lux were stunned as Lux showed all the scars on his upper-torso.

"Each and every one of these I got that day. Back on the streets, I got the name of the 'Odd-Eyed Mummy' or 'White Zombie.' Wasn't so bad, I got myself a whole reputation out of it."

"It must've been so hard..."

"Okay," Gulls growled, "Enough with the whole sympathy act. You got me out of bed, so let's get back on track."

"R-Right!" Lux agreed as they began to depart.

"And by the way," Gulls said, turning to Lisha.

"What-?!"

Gulls suddenly flicked Lisha on the forehead.

"You gotta get to class, no? Well, get going!"

Lisha grumbled.

"Why you-"

"Am I wrong?"

"No..."

"Off you go, then!"

Lisha pouted as she went to class, and Lux and Gulls continued orientation.

"Wow," Lux said, "You were totally like a big brother back there!"

"S'part of the job, right? I gotta watch out for them now, what better way to do that than to be a big bro?"

Gulls suddenly looked dejected, as if to regret his statement.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. So, when do I start working?"

"Well, you should use more time to acclimate, and start working tomorrow. But, we need to introduce you to everyone first!"

"What're we waiting for? Let's go! I wanna get paid!"

Gulls jogged off, only to jog back after quickly realizing he had no idea where he was going.

* * *

"Hello, everyone!" Called Relie.

The girls of the Royal Knight Academy all stopped and looked to Relie as she made an announcement.

"Starting today, we'll have another boy staying with us at the academy! I'd like you all to meet Gulls! Please, treat him well!"

Gulls stepped beside Relie, and waved.

"You're supposed to bow!" Whisper-yelled Lux from nearby.

Gulls gave him a dirty glance in retribution.

Gulls quickly looked back to watch as the entire crowd erupted with cheers.

"Oh my!"

"He looks so handsome!"

"Oooh~! I want him to hold me~!"

"What broad shoulders!"

"So manly!"

The crowds were so loud, Gulls struggled to make out what they were saying.

"Now that that's all done with," Suggested Relie, "You should see about getting some job requests. I bet you're just so eager to get some money for once!"

"I am indeed!" Gulls said with delight.

Relie handed Gulls a small box.

Despite the appearance of the box, it was quite heavy.

"Mothera-?! What's in...Here..." Gulls said as he looked inside.

Gulls began to rethink his decisions as he noticed that the box was jam-packed with request forms.

Relie noticed this, and sighed blissfully.

"Ah," She swooned, "Kids are so energetic these days!"

Gulls said nothing, as he realized the Royal Knight Academy wasn't quite as formal and composed as he'd hoped.

Not that he actually thought about expectations to start with.

Gulls shrugged, and began to try and pull out a request form. It took him a while, due to how pressed together the papers were the box.

Now he understood why Lux was so relieved Gulls actually took up the employment.

Finally, Gulls slipped out a request form, after a full minute of pulling it out by the edge and praying that he didn't rip the paper or that the paper wouldn't cut him. Gulls sighed as he began to read the request.

Gulls then looked up with a very unamused face.

"You're joking."

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"This is a prank, right?" Gulls said, handing the paper to Relie.

"Nope." Relie confirmed.

"It reads 'Please hold the door open.'"

"Yes it does."

"This is so..."

"It's been ranged as one of your cheaper requests."

Gulls shrugged again.

"Get what'cha pay for I guess..." He muttered, pulling out another request.

He began to read each request he pulled out aloud.

"Carry me like a princess...tuck me into bed...become my butler...strip and-oh Hell no!"

Relie sighed, finally becoming embarrassed.

"I hope...You find this job to your liking..." She forced out, clearly humiliated by her students' antics.

Gulls groaned.

"On the bright side," Perked up Relie, "We were lucky you came when you did, Lux has been overwhelmed by the constant flow of requests. And, I really don't think you'd have gotten the job if you came later..."

"How so?"

"Oh," Relie explained, "You see, our best student is...A man-hater. She's currently away at a camp, so she won't know about your working here until she returns in a few days. I feel that if you applied here while she was around, she might've done anything to get you fired..."

"That bad? We could go rounds if she wants to brawl."

"She would accept the challenge. Just be careful if you come across her. Her name's Celistia Ralgris, just so you know now. Anyway, let's not dwell on it, you've got jobs to do!"

"Ugh...right."

* * *

After spending almost half the day trying to get accustomed to his new life, Gulls was finally allowed to go to his room.

He discovered a set of pajamas hand-made by the students as a welcoming gift.

Gulls looked over the pajamas, finding they were fluffy and warm as the bed. Gulls took off his uniform, and put on the pajama pants, as he wanted his upper-body to be enveloped by the bed's pacifying and very inviting effects.

Gulls fell face-first onto the bed, and moaned.

He then looked towards the desk, finally remembering what he found in the book.

Where were they going in that carriage that day?

As hard as Gulls tried, he simply couldn't remember Josef ever telling him their destination. However, Gulls knew for a fact that the carriage crashing wasn't an accident in the slightest that day.

He simply didn't tell Lux and Lisha the whole truth.

Gulls settled into bed as he suddenly felt his mind drifting away.

Relie came into Gulls's room a few minutes later.

"Gulls? I just wanted to see how you're-oh!"

Relie found Gulls fast asleep.

The blankets covered Gulls's legs, and Gulls was currently snuggling with his pillow in his hands. He looked so peaceful, Relie didn't even notice the scars on his body. The woman began to swoon silently.

The sight reminded Relie of a small child with a teddy bear.

She did her best not to make a sound as she exited the room and gently closed the door.

Tomorrow would be quite the day for Gulls.

* * *

**A/N: Done! I didn't want to jump into Drag-Ride fights just yet, as I felt I need time to bring Gulls into the Royal Knight Academy.**

**But don't worry, I think the next chapter, we'll finally get Albion in action!**

**For now, I think I'll actually start giving a profile on Albion.**

**Albion is a Divine Drag-Ride that's identical to the Bahamut in design. Except, it's white and blue where the Bahamut is black and red.**

**The Passcode is "Incarnate, Yang most omnipotent! Rend the Abyss asunder with pure power! Come forth, Albion!"**

**Albion's weaponry includes The Pure Blade, a sword tipped with energy to help it cut right through targets. A Breath Gun, for when it needs a ranged attack. A modified Wiretail, which can be controlled in every aspect by the pilot. ****The Void Cannon, a multi-functional cannon-based weapon, similar in design to Tiamat's Seven Heads.**

**The Void Cannon's settings are: The White Pillar-a single, continuous beam of energy. The Flashbang-a grenade-like projectile. The White Void-an all-out attack designed to destroy everything around Albion, and can only be used again after a cooldown period. Warp-A rapid-fire attack designed to disable opponents.**

**The Albion has a Divine Raiment, but due to its purpose, is useless is most cases. To even out and compensate, the Albion is capable to bolster its abilities with several special abilities.**

**These special abilities are: Burst-which increases the Albion's output for a short time, but must be set to charge before use. Eyes of Heaven-increases the pilot's perception and reaction speed for a short time. Void Blink-The Albion can perform a quick-dash in a single direction, moving in between dimensions to do so. Wrath-The Albion's blue lights change red, and the Albion's damage output increases temporarily. Awakening-The Albion's blue light become green, and the Albion's speed increases for a short time. Kickback-The Albion charges and focuses energy to a single point, allowing for a devastating attack, but requires total focus and a charging period.**

**However, due to these abilities having a long cooldown period, and due to their duration, most of them are only useful for a single use each during a single battle. Meaning, if Gulls were to use them, he needs to apply them surgically in order for them to be effective.**

**I won't say what the Divine Raiment is until later.**

**I hope you all are okay with the Albion's profile, give me feedback on its current stats, if I should change or fix anything for any reason.**

**Next Time: The Warped Divine Drag-Ride**

**Gulls has finally settled into his new career at the Royal Knight Academy! He begins his day to day, working to complete the never-ending pile of job requests from the students.**

**However, some girls aren't too happy that Gulls is on Academy grounds!**

**Whether they despise him due to him being male, or that he was formerly a homeless boy, Gulls will have to fight if he wants to secure his place and remain in the Royal Knight Academy!**

**Leave a review, they're much appreciated and show that you care!**


	3. Higher Learning

**I decided to hold off on Albion's first summoning, so I could properly bring Gulls into the Royal Knight Academy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle.**

**Gulls finally settles in to his new life at the Royal Knight Academy.**

**With a never-ending list of things to spend his time, Gulls realizes his new day-to-day will have something new in store for him!**

**But he also realizes that being a handyman means more than doing jobs...**

* * *

Gulls yawned.

He didn't want to get out of bed.

It had only been two days since he'd started in the Royal Knight Academy, but the inviting bed had yet to lose its welcoming and inviting feel. It felt as though the bed itself was trying to envelop him, and he had no objections in the slightest.

Gulls snuggled tighter with his pillow.

Instead of putting the pillow under his head, he ended up grabbing it in his sleep and snuggled with it until dawn.

Lux marched into Gulls's room.

"Up and at 'em!" Called Lux.

"A...l'il longer..."

"Do we really have to do this every morning?" Whined Lux, "You need to be responsible!"

"You don't have to..." Gulls muttered.

Lux grumbled, marching over to Gulls's beside.

With both hands, he grabbed the edge of Gulls's bed-sheets, and yanked.

Gulls hit the floor hard.

"OW!" He shouted, "All right! I'm up! I'm up!"

Gulls fumbled to his feet, grumbling to himself as he dusted himself off.

"Why ya gotta be so pushy?"

"You're the one who took the job," Grumbled Lux, "You need to be responsible!"

Gulls muttered something incoherently under his breath, but Lux knew it was a complaint about Lux straightening him out. Lux didn't notice it then, but something had changed about Gulls.

His eyes were both golden, rather than being one golden, and one blue.

"Get dressed." Lux instructed, "Breakfast should still be available if you hurry."

Lux left Gulls to change.

_"Not that Gulls's jerky nature wasn't to be expected,"_ Lux thought, _"But it wouldn't hurt if he acted seriously."_

Lux ran down to the dining hall to get breakfast.

Gulls arrived a few minutes later, fully-dressed with his Albion Sword Device on his belt.

The girls all erupted with cheer the moment he entered the room.

Gulls did enjoy the affections the students showered him with, but it severely hurt his ears when they caused an uproar in a contained room.

He recovered as the students finally settled down.

It was then that Gulls realized the dining hall had been decorated with banners.

"What's going on?" Gulls inquired.

"It's your welcoming party, silly!" Chuckled Lux.

"My...?"

"Well," Cooed Relie, "In the short time you've been with us this far, almost all of the students absolutely adore you! They petitioned and begged that we throw a party for you, and who was I to argue?"

Gulls then looked to the edge of the table to notice Philuffy already digging in.

He chuckled.

"What're we waiting for?" Gulls said, "I'm wastin' away, let's get this going!"

The students cheered.

Everyone enjoyed quite the feast.

Gulls had never been allowed to eat so much before, and was nursing his stomach in the corner, much to everyone's humor.

Lux chuckled.

_"I guess Gulls can make up for his antics with charm."_ He thought, _"But he needs to work on responsibility sometimes."_

Lux went and assisted Gulls in reaching the restroom.

Lux suddenly burst out, shutting the door behind him.

After several very loud screaming and uncomfortably disgusting noises, Gulls emerged with wide eyes.

"Nobody go in there..." He declared, his voice raised in pitch. Gulls then slowly limped to a table to sit down, his face still utterly shocked by the unspeakable happening in the restroom.

This sent the students into a fit of laughter.

It was as though Gulls was performing a comedy routine.

When Gulls finally recovered, Relie came up to him, an innocent smile on her face.

"Well Gulls," Said Relie, "A bit of trivia: We did something similar for Lux when he first came here."

"Really now?"

"Mhm! And speaking of that, here, you'll need this." Relie gave Gulls a sheet of red paper.

"What's this?"

"We had Lux participate in a little game." Relie chuckled.

Gulls quickly realized what was about to happen.

"This game is that for an hour, you have to hold onto this special paper." Relie's smile turned from innocent to sinister.

She then turned to the students.

"Everyone! It's time to play _that_ game again!"

"Really?!"

Lux turned around, with panic on his face.

"But-"

"Is everyone ready?"

Lux gulped.

"Gulls, run!"

Gulls quickly took the hint, and ran for the door to the dining hall.

"And the game starts now!" Relie declared.

Gulls had just kicked open the doors when he heard the thundering of footsteps behind him.

He didn't even need to look back to know that all the students were chasing him.

The only thing Gulls did was run.

"What is it with every girl I meet and it ending with them chasing me?!" He cried.

* * *

Gulls ran from one end of the Academy to the other.

He did all sorts of insane stunts.

One of which was when he was rushing right for a group of girls who were under an overhang. They saw him, and knew he was trapped if he reached the overhand. Sadly for them, Gulls knew this as well.

Gulls jumped, and climbed on top of the overhang.

During his 6 years on the street, Gulls has become a master of fighting and running.

He'd perfected a self-taught bizarre-looking martial arts technique he'd dubbed, "Barroom Dancing."

Such a technique had gotten him out of many situations.

As time went on, Gulls had learned the hard way how to parkour like a professional.

Gulls chuckled to himself as he ran across the overhang.

"These kids can be so damn adorable sometimes." He muttered to himself.

Suddenly, a student had jumped onto the overhang, and began to pursue Gulls.

Gulls was dumbstruck.

Gulls jumped down from the overhang, and ran faster.

His running had brought him to a path, and at the end were a group of girls.

Currently, they were striking very awkward fashion poses.

"I heard boys like this sort of thing!" Said one girl.

"He's bound to fall for it!" Said another.

"Here he comes!" Said the third.

The girls quickly straightened their poses.

Gulls ran up to them...

...And jumped right over them without skipping a beat.

"That's depraved! Not all guys are after a girl's body y'know! Some boys like a girl's personality!" Gulls shouted as he ran off.

The trio looked quite dejected, realizing that their plan had failed.

As soon as more girls caught up to Gulls, he veered off the path into a set of trees. Thankfully, the trees were spread out enough for a small trail he could use. However, the girls were still on his tail.

Gulls unsheathed out his Sword Device, and threw the blade at a large branch overhead.

He'd thrown the Sword Device with enough force, that the blade hacked right through the branch.

The moment the weapon had touched the ground, Gulls snatched it up and placed it back in its scabbard.

The girls stopped as the branch fell right in front of them.

Gulls looked back for a moment.

_"I don't wanna hurt them, they're still a bunch of kids."_ He thought to himself, _"But this is getting dangerous, and it hasn't been that far into an hour yet."_

Gulls began to think as he continued.

It'd only been a few minutes, no more than 10 by his count.

He'd have to find somewhere to hunker down for the long haul ahead.

As much as he wanted to fight back, he understood that doing so would be very unbecoming of an employee of the Royal Knight Academy. He'd have to get clever if wanted to resolve the situation without too much conflict.

It was hard for Gulls to not raise his fist, as he'd done for years.

After a few minutes, Gulls had finally spent his full speed, sprinting for quite some time.

He could feel that his entire lower torso was worn out.

He needed a hiding place.

Gulls suddenly realized he didn't need a hiding place...

...He just needed a sleight of hand.

_Several minutes later..._

"Has anybody found him yet?"

"No."

"Aw..."

Lux began to look for Gulls.

"Up here!" Gulls shouted.

Everyone in the courtyard of the Academy looked to find Gulls standing on top of the roof, shouting down to them like a madman. Somehow, he was standing on the actual roof, leaving it up to the imagination on how he got there in the first place.

"You can't catch me!" He taunted.

Gulls suddenly began to run down the side of the roof, much to everyone's panic.

"He's insane!" Cried Lux.

Suddenly, Gulls dropped and nearly slid off the edge of the roof, clinging to the roof with one arm.

The girls screamed.

However, Gulls kept a grip of the roof, and affixed a rope around his belt.

The moment he secured the rope, he jumped off the wall and began to swing like a monkey.

He suddenly pulled out a knife, and cut the rope around his belt when he was a safe distance away from the ground. He hit the ground running, leaving many of the students dumbstruck. Some girls quickly began to chase, creating a herd-like stampede as the rest of the students follow their lead.

Gulls ducked behind a bush before the girls caught sight of him.

The students ran right past the bush, and were none the wiser.

Gulls watched eagerly behind the bush, making sure no-one was on the walkway before he emerged from hiding.

Suddenly, a pair of arms grabbed him by the wrists, and restrained him.

The sudden brush of a greatly voluptuous bosom confirmed to Gulls that it was none other than Philuffy.

"Relie promised to give me cake if I get the request paper." She said monotonously.

Gulls struggled, quickly realizing Philuffy had an iron grip, and was far stronger than she looked.

_"Holy crap!"_ He thought, _"Just who fed what to this girl?!"_

Philuffy sniffed Gulls from behind, and suddenly snatched a folded red paper from Gulls's pocket.

"I win." She said, a smile on her face.

"NOOO!" Cried Gulls.

Had Gulls really just lost the game?

Philuffy unfolded the paper...

...Only to realize it was a blank sheet of red paper.

"Huh?"

Gulls began to snicker.

"You really thought it was that easy? I actually let you take that one." Gulls sneered, "Back a few minutes, I raided Relie's office while she wasn't looking, and I found a couple sheets of blank red paper. They gave off the same smell as the red request form, so I decided to borrow a few. I figured Relie didn't expect that, so I know for a fact that it's not cheating!"

Gulls then unbuttoned his shirt, and exposed his torso, which was lined all over with folded red papers.

"Don't worry," He quipped, "I'm _sure_ the job request is still somewhere on me..."

Philuffy stared, giving Gulls a few moments to button his shirt, turn on his heel, jump the bush, and run.

He laughed like a madman all the way as Philuffy jogged slowly after him.

Soon after losing Philuffy, Krulcifer and Lux had begun to chase Gulls. Lux didn't actively participate in the game, as he really couldn't think of anything he wanted from Gulls. Krulcifer wanted to win the game, but didn't have anything particular in mind either.

Both Lux and Krulcifer were-side-by-side as they chased Gulls.

But they soon learned that it was absolutely impossible to catch Gulls with a simple chase. Gulls ran far too fast for anyone, to catch up, leaving everyone in the dust. Lux stumbled to a stop and he breathed.

"Gulls is inhuman..." He croaked.

Krulcifer, on the other hand, kept going.

Unlike Lux, Gulls was very keen and perceptive, meaning that a battle of wits wouldn't work in her favor. Gulls had already demonstrated he was far greater in physical shape, as he continued to run without an end in sight.

No doubt, he was quite to prey.

But Krulcifer still had a few tricks up her sleeve.

Gulls was still new to the Academy grounds, and since she'd attended this Academy for a while, she'd been able to map out every path to the very step.

She knew where Gulls was going before he even got there.

Krulcifer suddenly made a sharp turn, as Gulls was approaching a perpendicular walkway.

The moment Gulls rounded the corner...

...He nearly ran headfirst into Krulcifer's grabbing distance.

Gulls attempted to turn around, only to fall on his rear.

Krulcifer snickered, and aimed her Sword Device, making a non-vocal threat that she'd attack Gulls should he flee.

"I heard you going on about those fake red papers you have." She leered.

"Then you know it's pointless." Said Gulls.

"Unless one knows where to look."

Gulls became nervous.

"Well," Explained Krulcifer, "I pride myself on being clever. I know that, from probability, you'd have placed the request form amongst a very well-guarded area, like a sock of in your shoe, but that'd be too obvious. Anyone worth their salt can tell you didn't put the form in your shirt. But..."

Krulcifer pointed her weapon near Gulls's crotch.

Gulls locked eyes with Krulcifer.

"...I remember how bold you acted before. The most logical place you'd hide the form is right here. After all, such a location is one that none of the girls here in their right mind would ever touch willingly. That makes in the perfect place to hide the form, because everyone in this Academy would never dare look, even if they know it's there. The ultimate stronghold, I'd say."

Gulls's face was quite telling, the sudden change of smug to serious gave Krulcifer all the confirmation she needed.

"But you-" Gulls tried to say.

Suddenly, Krulcifer yanked a folded red paper from the crotch of Gulls's pants, making him yelp in surprise.

"Chump." She sneered, unfolding the paper.

Much to her surprise, the paper was yet another blank.

"What?!"

Gulls chuckled.

"You really think that reading my poker face is gonna help?" He taunted.

Krulcifer was distracted, and Gulls quickly seized the moment.

He grabbed the blade, making sure not to cut himself, and wrapped his legs around Krulcifer's wrist before she could react. With the skill of a martial artist, Gulls sent Krulcifer to the ground as spun pulled her wrist with his ankles.

Anyone would've been stunned that Gulls, of all people, knew how to perform jujitsu.

"I will say this," Said Gulls, standing up and brushing off his uniform, "You were quite close. Had you acted earlier, you would've gotten the form."

Suddenly, a bell sounded off all over the Academy, indicating the game was over.

"B-But how...?" Krulcifer muttered, stunned.

Gulls then put his hand in his mouth, and pulled out a saliva-soaked folded red paper. He sniffed the paper, and recoiled at the odor it produced, being a combination of his own breath and the ink.

Gulls puckered and spat as he tried to get the taste of ink out of his mouth.

"I knew that someone would've thought of that," Said Gulls, "So I played an old parlor-trick of mine."

Gulls stuck out his tongue, comparing it to the paper.

"It was actually quite obvious the difference in colors, as the request form is a lot brighter," Admitted Thomas, "But the fact that you didn't notice was _your_ blunder, Krulcifer."

"Darn..."

"But kudos," Said Gulls, "I originally put the form in my pants, but quickly changed the locations after realizing that if I thought of it, others would too."

Krulcifer was dumbstruck, outwitted so easily.

"You think just 'cause I was a bum I didn't have a position in society?" Chuckled Gulls, "I had more than my share of the crooked underworld, so I had to be clever, quick, and bold when I needed to be."

Krulcifer got up as Gulls left her with one last statement.

"You're good." He began to walk away, "I'm just _better_."

* * *

"Well," Chuckled Relie, "That was fun now, wasn't it?"

"You bribed your little sister with cake to attack me. No. No it wasn't fun." Deadpanned Gulls, as he tucked Josef's Journal under his arm.

"Details, details!" Played off Relie.

Gulls groaned.

"Just give me the box..."

Relie cheerfully giggled like a young maiden as she gave Gulls the request box. Gulls had been working as Lux was studying, meaning that Gulls ended up taking the brunt of the workload. But there were so many request forms by the day, it really didn't matter in the slightest.

"I've been meaning to ask," Said Relie, "What's that book?"

She currently held and examined Josef's notebook.

"My maternal grandpa's journal," Admitted Gulls, "I've been trying to make sense of some of it, like the last stuff he wrote."

"Oh?" Said Relie, "If it isn't a bother, may I take a gander? I might be able to help figure it out."

Gulls paused.

Was Relie really someone he could trust? Sure, she was far more mature and responsible than the students, but was it really worth the risk of the secrets Josef had kept from Gulls? If Josef hadn't told Gulls what the Albion was, then would it be wise to tell someone who was far from involved.

As Gulls pondered, Relie had already opened up the passage about Albion.

"Interesting..."

"Hey!" Gulls cried.

"I apologize," Said Relie, "But I couldn't help but notice your grandfather seemed to be writing down notes about a very unique Divine Drag-Ride, called Albion."

"Divine Drag-Ride?"

Relie read further.

"Interesting...Your grandfather is quite the scholar, he's written notes on the technology of this Drag-Ride here."

You know what it says? It's just a bunch of babble to me..."

Gulls looked over Relie's shoulder and read along with her.

"Here." Relie said, pointing to one short paragraph, "It's talking about a Special Raiment. The Raiment's called 'Trick of Light.' This...Allows the Drag-Ride cast illusions to the pilot's whims, and can change who sees the illusions at will...Interesting..."

"What else can it do?"

"Well...It's got a standard set of armaments, such as a Breath Gun and a Wiretail, but it seems to posses a few special weapons, such as something called a...Void Cannon. It's quite impressive, your grandfather's notes are quite descriptive."

Relie read the passage over and over, as though she were looking for something specific.

"Odd..."

"What?"

"Since this Drag-Ride supposedly possesses a Special Raiment, I thought it would've had a Divine Raiment as well...But oddly enough, the only thing I can find regarding a Divine Raiment is something called 'Afterdeath.'"

"What's that?"

"I don't know. It doesn't say what Afterdeath is."

"Oh..."

"Well," Relie said, closing the journal, "I've overstepped my bounds. I apologize."

"It's fine," Said Gulls, "You know more than I ever will about this thing."

Gulls drew his Sword Device, displaying it to Relie.

"Ah...So the Divine Drag-Ride is a family heirloom?"

"I'm not sure, grandpa threw it in my hands and that was that."

Gulls then remembered the carriage accident, his face turning somber as he relived the moment his Grandfather Josef passed away.

"Oh...Did I...?" Said Relie.

"It's fine, I've been told it helps to talk about it, but I'm not ready for that just yet."

Relie began to think.

"I'll see if I can bring up a Drag-Ride uniform for you by tomorrow, if you want to see about a gauge for the Drag-Ride's capabilities."

"You mean it?"

"Think of it as a reward for putting up with that game of ours."

Gulls didn't know why, but he was quite happy at the moment.

* * *

When Gulls had the chance, he went back to his room to read more of Josef's journal.

He quickly discovered that it wasn't an average journal.

The passages were all intended for Gulls himself to read. As Gulls read on, it became less of a documentation of life, and more of a set of guidelines for being a man. Some notes even addressed Gulls by name.

But why?

What was it that Josef knew that Gulls couldn't see? Why go to such extremes for a grandson, and not a direct son or daughter? What made Gulls so important to Josef, that he'd sideline Gulls's mother? Wouldn't it make more sense to give her the Albion, rather than him?

Gulls was utterly confused.

And it was obvious he wouldn't understand for a long time.

Gulls read on, reading passages of how a man is to conduct themselves when doing things such as attending a social gathering, or even taking revenge. There were notes on how to talk to girls one has affections for, even how to shave safely. Gulls noted that Josef had started writing the journal when Gulls was around the age of 2.

Gulls closed the book, and went on a walk around the Academy.

He needed to clear his head.

It was all bright and colorful, with pleasant scents all around. Gulls had become so accustomed to the smell of trash, alcohol, and all sorts of drugs that such aromas were very foreign and seemingly unattainable to him.

It made him feel unsightly.

The ungodly stench he'd gotten from the streets, he could still smell it.

It would never leave.

When a person would call him something derogatory, he'd very audibly take pride in being called such, and threaten anyone who'd say otherwise. It was something he'd do to tell off anyone who disliked him.

But this was the first time in years Gulls was self-conscious about himself in the slightest.

For some bizarre reason he couldn't comprehend, Gulls was actually concerned with what he said and did.

But why? He never cared before, so what had changed?

Gulls did his best to come up with an understandable reason as to why.

Was it because of his sense of duty? It couldn't be, as he never had one. Was it because he felt that the students were easily impressionable, and thus, he felt he should set a proper example? He was a boy, and they were all girls, so being a role model wouldn't make a lick of sense.

Was he attracted to someone, and wanted to make himself look good? Absolutely not.

The more Gulls thought on the subject, the less sense any answer he had would be.

Some would turn to ideals in this situation.

But Gulls didn't really know much about ideals.

The day began to go by quicker as Gulls contemplated the dilemma while fulfilling requests.

He normally would've moved past the conundrum, by it just kept resurfacing in his thoughts when he pushed it away.

* * *

Lux had finally finished with classes, and was currently searching for Gulls.

Gulls usually held onto the request form box, so Lux had to locate Gulls in order to get the request forms.

He'd found Gulls staring into space on a bench in the courtyard.

"Gulls?" Lux called, "What's wrong? You're...Thinking."

"So you're saying I don't normally think?"

"Kinda, yeah."

"Why you..."

Gulls and Lux began a short play-fight, but quickly ended it with laughs.

"Bet seriously," Said Lux, "You looked out of it."

"I..." Gulls explained, "I'm trying to figure out a little conundrum of mine."

"That being?"

"It's kinda dumb," Said Gulls, "But I feel like I'm changing. I feel weird, and I'm always second-guessing myself. Call me crazy, but it's weird because I never gave a damn before, and suddenly, I'm giving all the damns now."

"Oh...Oh!" Said Lux, "Could it be, that you're in-"

"Say it and I'll clock you." Deadpanned Gulls.

"Alright, alright!" Lux teased, "Just sayin'!"

Lux was shy around girls, and thus did his best to act prim and proper and compose himself whenever he was near one. However, Lux felt at ease around Gulls, allowing him to relax his composure and play around a bit.

It appeared that Gulls was shy around girls himself.

"Say," Said Lux, "I don't mean to pry, but have you actually ever used Albion before? I'm curious."

"No' really," Answered Gulls, "Never had the need nor the inclination to use it before, still don't."

"Oh..."

"I mean, I ain't gonna be a Drag Knight or anything, so I really don't feel like I should study to be one."

"But it'd be good practice, and-"

"Look," Said Gulls, "I'll get a Drag-Ride suit of my own tomorrow, we can horse around with Albion if we have free time, 'kay?"

"Okay."

"On another note," Said Gulls, "I heard rumors amongst the girls there's a peeping tom around."

"You sure it's not-"

"No, dumbass, it's not me."

"Just making sure..."

"Though it's obvious I'm under the most suspicion, since I've got free time and all."

"So...You really think there's a peeping tom on Academy grounds?"

"Perhaps. There's been far too many rumors circulating for it to be a practical joke."

"I haven't heard anything..."

"While you're in classes, I have the freedom to go various places, but I try steering clear of many of them. Girls and all that..."

"So..."

"Either they think I'm a peeping tom, someone's out to talk smack, or-this makes sense-there's a peeping tom that's elusive enough to us, meaning we've got to work hard and figure out what's going on."

"Lux! Gulls!"

Lux and Gulls turned to find the Triad approaching them.

"We need you two to come with us," They said, "This is a very serious matter."

* * *

"I'm sure you've heard that a peeping tom has been sighted..." Started Sharis Barthshift, leader of the Triad.

"I've heard rumors amongst students, there was far too many sightings for me to pass it off." Said Gulls.

"There's also talk about Ragnarok..." Said Lux.

"What now?" Said Gulls.

Everyone stopped and stared at Gulls as though he was crazy.

"You _do_ realize I was too busy trying to survive to care about whatever's going on in the country, right?"

"For the sake of moving this along," Explained Lux, "It's a massive danger we may have to face."

"Oh..."

"However," Said Sharis, "I do know of a Drag-Knight that can face this Ragnarok."

"Who?"

"Celestia Ralgris."

"I've heard that name a few times now," Said Gulls, "Apparently she doesn't like guys, she would've protested to me an' Lux?"

"Something to that degree," Confirmed Sharis, "She's the daughter of the Four Great Nobles, and the strongest Third-Year Student in the Royal Knight Academy. She'll be returning from the Capital soon."

"From what I can piece together," Said Gulls, "She's gonna be pissed when she meets us?"

"Yes." Answered Noct Leaflet.

"Wait," Lux realized, "She's a-"

"Yes," Answered Noct, "She's a man-hater."

Gulls became noticeably irritated upon hearing such.

"Sorry," He groaned, "I just really don't like posh n' stuck-ups like that. They're annoying as hell, getting in the way and doing more harm than good."

Everyone was about to object to Gulls's statement.

"At least," He added, "That's been my experience with 'em."

Everyone sighed.

"You'll have to face her eventually," Said Sharis, "But you can deal with that when the time comes. We've more pressing matters to discuss."

Sharis pulled out a bag.

"Regarding that peeping tom," She said, "We've got a plan for dealing with him-or-her."

"That being?"

Suddenly, Sharis pulled out female clothing from the bag.

"One of you dresses up and lures out the pervert!"

"NOT IT!" Gulls shouted, bursting out of the room.

Lux didn't respond in time, and was trapped with the Triad.

"Wait!" Lux cried.

Noct and Tillfur Lilmit quickly restrained Lux by his arms.

"Quick, Sharis!" Said Tillfur, "Before he can escape!"

"Yes." Agreed Noct.

Lux struggled.

"Give up already!" Giggled Sharis, "There's no escape! If you behave, this'll be over very quickly..."

Sharis approached Lux, a sinister smile on her face and a bra in her hands.

Lux cried the one thing he could think of in that situation.

"GOD DAMMIT GUUULLS!"

* * *

_That Night..._

"You've got such a girly face! It's so perfect! this is priceless!" Laughed Gulls.

Lux began to wrestle with Gulls for revenge.

"How could you?!"

"I ain't wearin' girl's stuff! Not in a million years!" Said Gulls.

Lux and Gulls had started patrolling the Academy grounds. Lux was to walk around in the hopes of drawing out their target, and Gulls was to watch over Lux and assist in subduing their quarry.

But Gulls couldn't help but have a good laugh at Lux.

"Here," Said the handyman, "Take a seat on the bench, I'll go hide."

Lux sat on a bench under a streetlight, Gulls ran into the bushes behind the bench and hid, watching Lux sit and wait.

Gulls had gotten so focused on watching Lux, he almost freaked out when he heard a voice behind him.

"That's why I said that only _I_ should remain at the Royal Capital that time!" A voice snapped from the bushes behind Gulls.

Lux and Gulls both turned to the sound.

Gulls signaled Lux to follow as he went to check.

"_I_ think it was a good decision, if I do say so myself."

Gulls and Lux began to cling to the trees as the listened.

"But everyone returning home was very unexpected..."

"Meow!"

Gulls and Lux looked, to find a blonde-haired girl with a Rapier-shaped Sword Device on her belt, wearing the Royal Knight Academy school uniform. She had her back turned to the boys, and was squatting and talking...

...with a stray cat.

Lux and Gulls looked at each other.

_"Is she really talking to a cat?"_ They thought.

The cat suddenly turned and trotted away.

"Ah, please wait!" Cried the girl, "I'm still-Waiit!"

_"And it ran away..."_ The boys thought.

Gulls then realized...

...Someone was standing behind them.

Lux turned around to find himself face-to-face with a cloaked figure with a mask and a hat.

Without warning, the figure drew a dagger.

Gulls moved quickly, whipping around and delivering a fatal strike to the left side of the figure's chest area. He flinched as the blow connected, hearing the figure cry out in pain as it backed away.

"That...felt wrong..." Gulls muttered.

The figure retaliated, throwing the dagger at Gulls.

Gulls narrowly countered by brushing the flying object away as it flew by. But in doing so, he earned himself a cut on his wrist, which he quickly nursed as the dagger clattered to the ground.

Before Lux could do anything, the figure snatched him by the wrist, drawing a second dagger and placing the blade against Lux's neck.

Suddenly, the girl Lux and Gulls were watching leapt from the bushes, drawing her Rapier and disarming the foe before anyone could react. The figure backed away, and the girl aimed the tip of her Rapier towards the mysterious person.

"I will not allow that!" She snapped, "You'll come quietly if you know what's good for you."

The figure dropped a smoke bomb, and ran away.

Gulls raced through the smoke, and gave chase.

By the time the smoke cleared, the figure and Gulls were gone.

"Are you okay? Do you need me to escort you to the medical office?" Said the girl, turning around and attending to Lux.

"I-I'm fine...How are you?"

"I'm fine as well. If that's the end of this, I'll escort you to the dormitories, it's not safe to be alone right now."

"Who are you?"

"I am Celestia Ralgris," Declared the girl.

* * *

**A/N: There we go! Sorry this chapter took so long, I've had a lot of stuff to deal with, so I did my best to write this whenever I could. Hope you all enjoyed it! I also decided to redo Albion, since the original concept didn't feel right.**

**I'll go into details now!**

**The Albion is a Divine Drag-Ride capable of manipulating space.**

**It's main weapons are a Breath Gun, Wiretail, and a buster sword dubbed "Pure Brand." Albion possesses special weapon known as the Void Cannon, which has several different attacks.**

**The Void Cannon's settings are Light Burst-a rapid-fire setting. Flashbang-a grenade-like energy projectile. White Beam-a continuous beam of energy. And, the most powerful, the White Void-an all-out attack in which the Void Cannon obliterates the surrounding area with sheer power.**

**It wields a Special Raiment known as Trick of Light-when activated, the Drag-Ride can cast any manner of illusions to the pilot's will, and controls who can see the illusions.**

**It's Divine Raiment is Afterdeath, there is no information currently on what Afterdeath does.**

**When the time comes, I'll reveal more on Afterdeath, but I think this is a much better idea than the original Albion, hence why I didn't have it summoned this chapter.**

**But the Albion will come soon, I promise!**

**Next time: The Noblewoman and the Pauper.**

**Celestia Ralgris has officially returned to the Royal Knight Academy, and she's not very happy Lux is enrolled. She petitions that Lux be removed from the Academy.**

**However, Gulls intervenes, and does something very foolish...**

**Leave a review, they're much appreciated, and show that you care!**


	4. In over His Head

**For those of you wondering who I will most likely pair Gulls up with, it's gonna be Celis.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle.**

**Celestia Ralgris has returned from the Capital, and she's not pleased to find Gulls and Lux at the Royal Knight Academy. She immediately petitions that Lux be kicked out of the Academy!**

**But Gulls has a few demands of his own.**

**In the heat of the moment, Gulls openly challenges Celestia to a duel with Drag Rides! With little time to prepare, and absolutely no experience, Gulls certainly seems confident that he can win!**

**Sadly for Gulls, He'll soon learn that perhaps he should learn to keep his mouth shut.**

* * *

Gulls was on the floor of his room, curled into a ball and rolling around as he panicked.

He _really_ should've kept his mouth shut.

Lux, despite being even more at risk, was doing his best to try and console Gulls in some manner.

"Come on, you shouldn't be-"

"WHAT WAS I THINKING?! AAUUGGGH!"

Finally, Gulls stopped rolling around.

"I wanna die."

"Don't say that!" Cried Lux, "We have time, it's no good if you overthink it."

"Why did I do that?" Gulls muttered to himself.

Gulls didn't know why he did what he did, and it was fair for him to say he didn't know what he was thinking when in the situation either. However, whatever he did ended with him putting himself in a very foolish position.

What he did was something any boy in that same sort of situation would've done.

That being doing something foolish to impress a girl.

Or at the very least, an excuse to try and fight her.

* * *

_Earlier that day..._

"Gulls?" Lux knocked upon the dorm room's door, "Are you in?"

"Mm..." Groaned a voice from within.

Lux entered the room, only to lay eyes upon a quite-groggy Gulls, sleeping in his pajama pants, and a bandage wrapped around his arm.

"Are you okay?!" Lux panicked, "You ran off after that mysterious cloaked figure last night...What happened?"

"Got the slip on me," Said Lux, "Took a few turns, n'vanished into the night. Ended up having to get sent to the Infirmary for bandages after Relie saw me trying to go back to my room."

"Oh...You did your best." Offered Lux.

"And it wasn't good enough. She'll be back, I bet."

"Who?"

"The peeping-tom."

"The peeping-tom's a girl?!" Cried Lux, "How'd you figure that out?!"

"Punched her in the chest."

"You...Did _what_?!"

In the next few minutes, Gulls got dressed as he and Lux began to talk.

Gulls and Lux were currently discussing the basics of Drag-Rides, as they were preparing to begin Gulls's training with Albion that day. It became apparent to Lux that Gulls had absolutely no idea what they were talking about, but was doing his best to follow.

"So..." Lux finally broke the ice, "Do you even know how to operate a Drag-Ride?"

"...No." Gulls pouted, humiliated.

"That's fine!" Lux assured, "That's perfectly fine! But...Maybe we can use a simple Drag-Ride, and ease you into the feel of piloting before you start using the Albion. Y'see, it's very taxing on Drag-Knights to pilot Divine Drag-Rides, which means you might not be able to use Albion for very long as you are now..."

"Are you saying I'm weak?" Challenged Gulls.

"No no!" Lux said, "Just...You need to get used to it."

Gulls grumbled once again.

"Do you want me to teach you or not?" Lux affirmed.

"...Fine." Groaned Gulls.

The boys changed into their pilot uniforms, which was an event in itself. Gulls had put the uniform on backwards, and ended up having to get Lux to help him take it back off and put it on correctly.

Gulls then realized another issue.

The uniform was very tight, and borderline crushing him in very important areas. On top of that, it felt as though the uniform would explode if he moved too far the wrong way or even if he so much as breathed too much.

"Lux," Inquired Gulls, "Are these things usually so...torturous to wear?"

"No..." Lux answered, "Mine feels just fine, why?"

"I think I got one that's two sizes too small!"

"Oh...We'll just get Headmistress Relie to get you a better fit once this we're done for the day."

Gulls groaned once again.

Lux began to think.

How should he begin conducting Gulls's training? Would it make more sense for more on-hands practice, or simply studying as a beginning? To what method of training was Gulls most suitable to excel in?

"Uh..." Lux concluded, "Let's see how well you do in a Wyvern!"

"A whats-it?"

"A Wyvern...It's one type of Drag-Ride."

"There's more than one kind?"

Lux sighed.

This was way worse than he'd thought, and Gulls was only making it a little harder.

"Ah...Okay..." Said Lux, pulling out the Sword Device for his Wyvern, "Here, you can borrow mine."

Gulls took the sword and studied it.

"Now," Instructed Lux, "Try to focus. Summoning a Drag-Ride needs a lot of time and attention. On top of that, you have to say the passcode out loud. With enough practice, you'll eventually be able to summon one without doing so, and it'll be faster."

"But I still need that focus?"

"Yeah."

Gulls sighed, already beginning to feel worn out by all of Lux's talking.

Lux breathed.

"Now," Said Lux, "Repeat after me: Come to me."

"Come to me..."

"Symbol of power worthy of the Crest of the Winged-Dragon."

"Let us soar with the blade!"

"Wyvern!"

Gulls had chanted the code, and raised the Sword Device as the Wyvern materialized.

After a few seconds of nothing, Gulls lowered the Sword Device.

"I...Think it didn't work." Said Lux.

"No shit! I just looked like an idiot for nothing!"

"Now now, calm down..."

"Lemme try again!"

Gulls took a breath, and chanted again.

Once again, nothing happened.

"Dang it..."

"It's no problem-"

"One more time!"

Gulls focused as hard as he could.

"Come to me, symbol of power worthy of the Crest of the Winged-Dragon...Let us soar with the blade! Wyvern!"

And at long last, in a flash of light, Gulls now stood in Lux's Wyvern.

"Woah! This is kinda cool!" Cheered Gulls.

"You got it!" Lux clapped his hands.

"Sweet!" Said Gulls, "...What do I do now?"

"Try some basic movements!"

Gulls took one step after another, trying to get used to the proportional change and spacial awareness. After a few steps, he found his balance, and began a forward march like normal.

"You're doing great!" Praised Lux.

Gulls laughed jovially as he horsed around in the Wyvern.

Lux had forgotten for a moment the potential trouble both Lux and Gulls were in.

It wasn't that they'd done anything to violate their contracts with the Royal Knights' Academy, certainly not. In fact, they were treated quite welcome, despite their positions amongst the student body.

The problem lied with the return of Celestia Ralgris.

Celestia had a notorious reputation as a man-hater. Had Lux and Gulls been inducted into the Academy while she was around, they might not have been able to join, especially not Lux, being a former Prince of Arcadia.

And Lux had a run-in with said Celestia the night before.

Thankfully, he was disguised as a girl at the time, or things would've gone badly.

All the boys would have to do was just avoid contact with Celestia, and perhaps they'd be okay.

Most likely not.

"Hey, Lux!" Called Gulls, "Check this out!"

Lux was pulled out of his thoughts only to lay eyes upon Gulls making the Wyvern dance.

"Incredible!" Said Lux.

The boys didn't have very long to marvel over Gulls's display, as the Triad was running over to them.

"Lukkuchi! Gully!" Called Tillfur, waving her arms to get the boys' attention.

"Tillfur? What's happening?" Lux inquired.

"We've got a big problem! Come quick!"

Lux and Gulls looked to each other.

They were in trouble.

* * *

As soon as the boys stowed the Wyvern and changed into their school uniforms, the Triad ushered them to Relie's office.

Something indeed, had happened. And whatever it was was drawing in a crowd of students.

It wasn't long before the boys were filled in.

"That's why I'm saying there's no problem with admitting Lux or hiring Gulls!" Shouted Lisha from inside the office, "Even so, There's no way Lux can drop out this late, right?! There's no point!"

The Triad quickly pushed through the crowd of students to get the boys into the office.

"This is something that was decided while I was not here!" Argued a new voice, "If exceptions are to be accepted, that concerns the very meaning of this Academy!"

"W-Why you-!"

Gulls and Lux burst into the room.

"Excuse me!" Interjected Gulls, "But may I formally inquire what the actual fuck we're talking about?"

"Gulls!" Hissed Lux, "Language!"

Gulls wasn't listening.

His eyes had fallen upon a mature, blue-eyed, blonde girl with a voluptuous bosom sitting down in front of Lisha, who was standing up and glaring down at her. She was pretty, and looked calm and collected.

But Gulls couldn't help but feel he'd seen her somewhere before...

"Excuse us," Introduced Lux.

The girl looked over to the boys, a stern expression on her face.

"So, you must be Lux Arcadia, correct? Pleased to meet you, I am Celestia Ralgris."

Lux already knew her name, but pretended he didn't to avoid complication.

"Nice to meet you..." Lux knew this wasn't going to end well.

"I've been informed of your actions," Celestia went on, "I am grateful you saved the Academy from danger in my absence. However, as a boy, you shouldn't even be here, let alone enrolled in this Academy."

Gulls then realized Celestia had ignored him completely.

Wait...Celestia Ralgris...

"Aw..." Gulls whined, "You're that man-hater kid, aren't you?"

"Excuse me?" Celestia finally turned her stare upon Gulls, "And just who are you?"

"The name's Gulls," Gulls introduced himself, "And I'm a handyman at this Academy!"

"Is that so?" Celestia cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah! Got a problem?" Gulls challenged.

"I'll deal with you later," Celestia backed off, "Right now, my main concern is Lux. Lux is, unlike you, an actual student, as it seems."

Gulls didn't know why, but he felt rejected.

"As I was saying," Continued Celestia, "You, Lux Arcadia, shouldn't even be allowed here. Though I am grateful for your services at this Academy, your enrollment shouldn't have been allowed."

"Wait!" Interjected Lisha, "If Lux wasn't here, the threat from both the Abyss and the Rebel Army would've-!"

"That is fine. Now that I've returned, I'll take on the responsibility myself. There is absolutely no need to rely on strength borrowed from another male."

Gulls opened his mouth to speak up. Lux quickly stopped him with a light elbow to signal him. Lux looked Gulls in the eye, and shook his head. Gulls made a silent growl as he literally and figuratively zipped his lips shut.

"I have a favor to ask." Lux spoke up, "Please, allow me to take part in the suppression of the Ragnarok that Lord Balzeride was supposed to carry out with!"

"This threat to the New Kingdom is not something that concerns you." Celestia denied, "If this Ragnarok is indeed revived, I will fight it with myself alone."

"Very well then," Lux reluctantly concurred, "But I still cannot and will not leave this Academy."

Celestia seemed taken aback.

"I'm not doubting you or your strength at all," Explained Lux, "But the Ragnarok is a powerful enemy. There's just no possible way that you can just handle and suppress such a danger by yourself!"

Gulls scowled, and unzipped his lips.

"Were you not listening to me?!" Bickered Celestia, "I don't approve of you! You're not supposed to be here-?!"

"And what about me, eh?" Gulls growled, "Y'know, I was expecting you to get mad at both of us. But this is just annoying! Fight this Ragnarok thing on your own? What're you gonna do? Chant some magic bullshit and the power of hugs and kisses is gonna magic the bag baddie away?"

"How dare you?!" Cried Celestia, furious that this boy was coming out nowhere.

"I'm willing to bet I could take you on!" Gulls challenged.

Everyone else in the room all froze and stared at Gulls, shocked with his bold declaration.

"Is that so?!" Celestia spat back.

"Y'know what?" Suggested Gulls, "Let's make a deal: We fight. If I win, you shut your big lovely mouth and let Lux go on this mission to take down the Ragnarok thing! If you win, we'll do whatever it is that you want."

Celestia took a moment to think over her options.

"Very well then." She concluded.

Everyone, save Gulls and Celestia, made an audible gasp.

"I-It's official then..." Relie trailed off, "Seeing as we have a training camp on Ries Island coming up in three days...You'll find the perfect opportunity for a match. Gulls, you understand what will happen if you're serious about this, correct?"

"Damn straight," Gulls smirked, "I've been waiting to hit something for a while now."

"Bold words," Declared Celestia, "It seems I'll have to show you the difference between you and I."

Lux didn't know what to say.

Did Gulls know what he'd just done?

* * *

_The Present..._

"This is bad! Very very bad!" Cried Gulls, "What am I gonna do?! The most I've done in one of those rigs is just frickin dancing!"

"You'll never think of anything if you just panic the entire time." Said Lux, "This just means we'll have to work faster than I wanted to in order for you to get the hang of piloting Drag-Rides."

Gulls sighed.

"Do you really think I can do this?"

Lux chuckled nervously, not wanting to give his honest opinion.

"I knew it..." Gulls could tell what Lux really thought.

"Well...I'm also in a heap of trouble because of this!" Said Lux, "You've got to try! I can teach you to use a Drag-Ride in the time we have...But whatever happens in your big fight...Is up to you."

"You're surprisingly calm."

"I'm putting my faith in you, I have to be."

Gulls sighed.

"Well then!" Lux clapped his hands, "Let's get started!"

"Huh?!"

"There's no time to slack off! You need to practice every morning, day, and night to have the slightest hope of winning!"

"Ugh..."

And so, Gulls began to tormenting agony of nonstop training the rest of the day. From midday all the way to the dead of midnight, Lux drilled Gulls in just about every way possible to get him acclimated to the Wyvern.

But would it be enough to prepare him for the Albion?

Unbeknownst to the boys, Celestia watched from afar.

She eyed Gulls.

Who was this boy? Lux Arcadia was a former prince, and a name Celestia was all too familiar with. However, after requesting information on Gulls from Relie, she'd discovered how little the Royal Knights Academy knew of him.

The most they knew was that he was formerly homeless, and he had no last name.

They couldn't find any sort of information on Gulls with those 2 details.

Rumors regarding Gulls were very easy to list. Some students claimed sometimes one of his eyes would turn blue, but only one. Others said he looked like a zombie underneath his clothes. A rare few even posited that Lux and Gulls were somehow brothers, which was brought on by their sheer contrast in appearance.

Whatever the case, he was certainly one to look into.

"Harder!" Shouted Lux, "Your job and mine are on the line right now!"

Gulls responded with an audible groan.

"Drift left, right, left!" Instructed Lux.

Gulls did his best, though his form was noticeably off.

"That was horrible!" Cried Lux, "Celes-Senpai would crush you underfoot if you try that!"

"What's the use?" Whined Gulls, "You would've actually stood a chance!"

"You're right." Lux sighed, "But that doesn't change anything right now. I'll admit it, I'm a little upset with you right now, because you overreached and thought you could represent me. You shouldn't have done that! I don't want to drag you down with me!"

"Well thanks for the vote of confidence."

"But that's nothing you should quit over!" Said Lux, "After all, I'd be a lot more mad if you don't see this through. Not only did you do this without any say from me, you also put yourself at risk! You haven't been here very long, you'll be thrown back to the streets if you lose!"

"But we both know I'm going to lose, no 'if' about it."

"But that doesn't mean you can't back out now! It's do or die now Gulls, you can't afford to cower down from something you started."

"...I'm going to lose."

"I know," Said Lux, "But what we're doing right now will allow you to lose better."

Celestia eyed Gulls, and finally turned off to her own business.

Was this the right thing to do?

* * *

_2 nights later..._

"You can do just a bit more!" Said Lux, "We'll leaving for Ries Island tomorrow morning!"

"Right!"

Gulls attempted the drifting maneuver once again.

He'd master the first two turns, but it was around the third Gulls tripped and fell over. However, unlike each time Gulls fell over, Gulls recovered and realigned his balance mere moments from hitting the ground.

Lux clapped his hands as he watched Gulls work as no man had worked before.

All the while, Lux began to think about how he was to get Gulls ready to stand toe-to-toe against Celestia. Sure, he could lend Gulls the Wyvern for the fight, but Celestia just so happened to have a Divine Drag-Ride, and would make short work of the Wyvern machine.

Logic would then dictate that Lux would have Gulls use the Albion.

However, that was a very risky decision. Lux hadn't even seen Albion, let alone had Gulls try using it. This meant that there were an infinite possibility of issues that could come up mid-use. There was no telling how long Gulls could withstand Albion, or if Albion was up to the task.

There was no amount of intense training that would get Gulls on equal footing with Celestia, there was no denying that. Anything less than Albion would spell doom for Gulls, but Albion could spell anything for him.

Perhaps he could convince Lisha to modify a Drag-Ride strong enough to compensate for Gulls's needs. However, such a request would take too long, and they'd be far away from a Drag-Ride workshop.

The situation was just too perfectly poised for Lux to find an alternate solution.

Once they got to Ries Island, They'd have to start a nonstop regimen with the Albion.

Elsewhere, Celestia was preparing to head to bed for the night.

Usually, her night would begin with a spot of reading. Celestia sat at the desk in her room and read in the journal she'd been gifted with from her late teacher, one of her most favorite pastimes.

She still couldn't begin to wrap her mind around that Gulls.

Gulls was so vastly contrasted to Lux. Where Lux was once a prince of an age-old empire, Gulls was a homeless bum from crooked places. Lux was prim and proper, and able to compose himself with most situations, Gulls outright interrupted the situation and acted quite rudely.

Lux had silver eyes, and white hair. And, for the few moments Celestia had seen him, Gulls had golden eyes, and black hair. Lux took care of himself without question, Gulls had to be ordered to clean himself up or be threatened that the students would do it for him.

The differences were quite literally black and white between Lux and Gulls.

Lux was the Weakest Undefeated, Gulls hadn't even touched a Drag-Ride beyond a Sword Device.

So why? Why did Gulls dare to challenge Celestia in front of everyone?

Was it really fair? Gulls obviously didn't stand a chance. Lux would've easily stood a better chance, and everyone knew it. But in the heat of the moment, the stage had been set, and they couldn't change it now.

As much as she'd feel bad, she couldn't grant Gulls any mercy.

Thankfully, a knocking upon Celestia's door had brought the young girl back to reality. She set down the book, placing a bookmark and closing the journal as she stood up from her chair and went to the door.

"Celes-Nee-Sama." Said Saniya Lemiste, from the other side of the door, "Thank you, for today."

Celestia cocked an eyebrow, but listened to Saniya.

"You've negotiated expelling Lux Arcadia and discharging Gulls in order to restore our standards. I've heard many rumors over this Gulls you're to fight, and it seems to me that your victory will come easy."

Celestia went up to the door.

"Please," Celestia responded, "Don't worry about it Saniya. I feel the same as you. I want both of them to be kept away from fighting after this duel."

"Yes." Saniya concluded, "Good night, Celes-Nee-Sama."

With that, Saniya walked off down the hallway.

"This is very unfortunate," Celestia sighed to herself, "If only I'd met either of them in a manner that didn't result in this problem. Such is my burden, it seems, being the one to throw both Lux and Gulls out. For certain, this is for Lux's sake, but I can't imagine what's in this for Gulls..."

If Celestia beat Gulls and had him fired, he'd be out on the streets again.

It'd be dishonorable to give Gulls mercy, but the alternative would make her feel horrible.

There was simply no way out.

* * *

_The sea, near Ries Island..._

"Again!" Lux ordered.

Gulls swung his Albion Sword Device.

"Again!"

Gulls made an about-face, and slashed upward.

"Again!"

Gulls turned to his right, and slashed downward.

"Once more!"

Gulls spun around once more, and slashed at level.

Lux and Gulls were pushing in more practice time as they sailed to Ries Island. They'd done so at a quiet corner of the deck, drawing a crowd as Gulls worked arduously to prepare for the coming battle.

They would've used a Drag-Ride, but that would've made a trip by boat very awkward.

"Lukkuchi and Gully are working hard..." Said Tillfur.

"Yes." Concurred Noct, "However, it is very unlikely Gulls has a chance to win."

As soon as she had the chance, Airi quickly cornered Lux to give her brother a firm scolding.

"He'll be crushed out there!" Said Airi, "So why are you letting him go through with it?! You've got to do something about this!"

"I am, Airi." Said Lux, "I'm trying to get Gulls in order as much as possible. I...He can't back down from a challenge he set himself! The only way out of this is by going through, as much as none of us like this..."

"Buh-But...This isn't fair!" Cried Airi, "He shouldn't have been so headlong in the first place!"

"We all know that," Sighed Lux, "But there's nothing we can do about it now."

Airi took a look at Gulls practicing sword strikes over and over.

"I hope you have a surefire plan..." She mumbled.

"I can't say it's surefire, but it'll have to do." Said Lux.

Lux regrouped with Gulls, leaving Airi to herself.

Airi didn't know whether to more upset at Lux, for letting this happen, or at Gulls, for being the one who pulled such a stunt at the expense of Lux. But she knew for certain that she felt upset that all this effort the boys were putting in would amount to nothing.

It just wasn't fair.

After an hour or so, the ship had finally reached port on Ries Island, and docked.

Celestia stood with a teacher as she gave orders.

"Has everyone disembarked?" She called.

"Yes Ma'am!" The students, save Gulls, announced.

"Very well then," Ordered Celestia, "We'll begin our training right away."

The statement caused a quiet uproar within the students present.

"Wah?!" Cried Tillfur, "Training all of the sudden?! Let's rest on the first day, at least!"

"Today's training will be on the lighter side." Affirmed Celestia, "We're here to train to the best of our ability, after all."

Lisha nudged Lux to get his attention.

"Be careful Lux," She whispered, "That woman's 'lighter side' is considerably hard."

"G-Got it."

Gulls realized that he didn't have to go through training with the students, and suppressed the urge to rub it in. However, this earned him a short glare from Celestia as he suddenly changed expressions.

Lux took notice, and sighed at the sight.

Gulls was certainly an individual.

It was then that something had caught Lux's eye.

From afar, Lux spied a very old-looking chapel standing about the massive hill beyond the port town. For some reason Lux couldn't fathom, the chapel was oddly familiar, as though he'd seen it before.

But such would be ridiculous, as Lux couldn't recall such an event.

"Hey, Lux." Lisha waved her hand in front of his face, "Why are you spacing out? You're gonna get left behind."

"Oh-Okay!" Lux quickly followed the rest of the students.

Lux caught up with the group, and accidentally bumped into one of the girls. Though this didn't set Lux off in embarrassment, the girl squealed in surprise and fell on her rear, shivering a little.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Apologized Lux, offering his hands, "Let me help you up."

"Th-Thank you..." The girl blushed pink in embarrassment.

Lux stared for a few seconds.

The girl reminded Lux of Airi, as they appeared to be the same height. However, unlike Airi, the girl had silky, light-black hair, and golden eyes. She looked similar to Gulls, now that Lux had gotten a good look at the girl.

"W-Why are you...Staring?" The girl inquired.

"O-Oh, sorry. You reminded me of someone-!"

"Lux! Come on!" Called Lisha.

"Coming!" Lux called, "Sorry about that."

Lux turned his back, and jogged off to rejoin the others.

The students were quickly assembled on the beach as Celestia began to drill them. Lux had given the Wyvern to Gulls and sent him off to go and practice combat on his own in the woods.

He could only hope Gulls was taking this seriously.

Celestia gathered attention by slamming the tip of a wooden training sword into the sand at her feet.

"First!" She ordered, "One-hundred swings!"

"Yes ma'am!"

The students swung and slashed their training swords in rhythmic patterns.

Sometimes Lux envied Gulls.

The older boy had a lot more time on his hands.

Elsewhere, Gulls was horsing about in the Wyvern.

"Let's go!" Gulls grasped the controls.

The Wyvern's hands mimicked Gull's every move.

Each time he shook, the Wyvern shook.

It was as though the machine was a numb extension of Gull's body, or even the other way around. At the very least, it was able to keep up with him, and that's what mattered most.

He jumped about the trees, attempting to understand the Wyvern's limitations, as well as his own.

The sheer weight of the machine he sat in felt light as a feather, and stronger than stone to Gulls. However, Gulls could see he'd nearly broke several trees with the sheer weight of the Wyvern as he jumped about.

"Relie's gonna kill me if she sees this..." Gulls muttered to himself.

Gulls then pulled out the Wyvern's Scale Blade, and began to swing it about.

"Hah! Hiya! Wah!" Gulls shouted as he practiced his drills.

He was beginning to feel as though he really could take on Celestia in the Wyvern.

Gulls turned around, swing the Scale Blade...

...Only to accidentally cut a huge gash into the tree behind him.

"Oh shi-! Crap!"

The place that Gulls and Celestia were to fight in was an open area, right? Why was Gulls so cautious about the environment?

They were trees, it was okay to break one or two.

Gulls pulled out the Wyvern's Breath Gun, and aimed it haphazardly at another tree to see what it could do.

He jumped, startled as the gun was automatic.

The weapon fired away at the tree, shooting right through and filling the tree with holes.

"Wow...This is kinda cool..." Gulls chuckled.

He began to experiment with everything the Wyvern had.

And so, after almost half an hour spent messing about, Gulls had damaged several trees shot down 2 more, razed several trees down to make a clearing, and broke a rock of raw ore apart.

He'd never felt so free before.

Everything was so...fragile.

He could definitely crush Celestia with this kind of power.

Little did Gulls know how sorely wrong he was.

* * *

_That night..._

Lisha whined as she rested her head upon a table.

"I thought I was gonna die..." She sighed.

Lux chuckled.

"But Celes-Senpai is amazing, isn't she? She trains so much more than everyone else..."

"She does." Agreed Krulcifer, "She's always like that. She always puts effort towards doing much more than the average person. She's very diligent about it. There's no denying that she's strong. But...She always seems so tormented by something..."

"Oh..." Said Lux, "I see..."

"But I digress," Continued Krulcifer, "I'm quite interested in what your new friend has been up to. I was stunned to find him challenging Celestia like so, and further shocked he actually came with us to Ries Island."

"He can't back down, not now." Said Lux, "And I've been working as hard as I can to get him on fighting level with Celes-Senpai. I know it's not going to work out...But we still have to try."

"I'm not denying that." Said Krulcifer, "True, what Gulls did was selfish and moreover completely foolish. However, I can't resist the idea that Gulls still has a chance to prevail and win."

"What makes you say that?" Inquired Lisha, curious.

"It's quite obvious he's had his share of thrashings," Noted Krulcifer, "If Gulls can get himself together, I daresay it's possible that he could overwhelm Celestia. Even though it's insane, Gulls still has something of a chance, however slim."

"But that still means Gulls can't afford to miss anything." Said Lisha, "Even so, if Gulls was to perform to the best of his ability, his chances of winning are bleak. At his best, Celestia is simply better."

"Still an idiot move on Gully's part." Said Tillfur.

Lux sighed.

"Why can't we switch Gulls with Lux?" Whined Lisha, "It just isn't fair!"

"I know..." Lux groaned, "And if I could do this instead of Gulls, I would! But I can't! Mistress Relie won't allow me to do so, and I know that she would've said yes under any other situation. She's more confident that I could win, given my experience. However, Gulls doesn't have a hope!"

Lux sighed once again.

"All we can do now is hope Gulls is lucky."

"Well," Said Shalice, stretching as she stood up, "Let's get back to our rooms and rest. There's no point in dwelling on the problem so late at night. It may not be fair, but all we can do beyond restating that fact is to deal with it and put hope in Gulls, even if it's pointless."

The boy in question was still out late, training every waking moment in the hopes that it would do the least bit of good possible.

Gulls was panting.

Lux had warned him about stamina, and Gulls was finally seeing the reason why Lux gave caution.

But he couldn't stop, not until he knew he could face Celestia for sure.

Celestia, on the other hand, was trying to relax.

The day of the match was within reach, and it drove her mad to no end.

She didn't want to, but she had to. She'd feel bad, but this was the right thing. This was unfair, but it was justified. Celestia was simply worn out by the contradictions this entire fiasco was making.

If only things didn't happen like this...

Perhaps Gulls would've come to, at the very least, not hate her.

Celestia sighed.

She needed a massage.

* * *

**A/N: And done! Thanks to everyone who'd waited for this next chapter patiently! It took me a long time to figure out the direction I wanted for the story, and now I'm back!**

**I've read reviews inquiring about the Afterdeath Divine Raiment. And-this is for the reviewer UndyingSmiley-you're not at all far from the mark. Although I don't want to spoil it just yet, you're not too far from it.**

**Although, I read a theory on Gulls's origin, which was indeed more tight-knit to the lore. Sadly, the theory was a bit wrong. However, I did enjoy the idea, so thank you very much.**

**Gulls has got quite the challenge ahead of him, can he face Celestia?**

**Next time: Equal Footing.**

**The fated duel between Celestia and Gulls fast approaches! Everyone is on the edge of their seats with anticipation. Though everyone knows Celestia will crush Gulls, the handyman boy carries on!**

**With the odds stacked against him, and the stakes higher than ever before, can Gulls pull a miracle and win?**

**Leave a review, they're much appreciated and show that you care!**


End file.
